Phytagor Us
by feazee
Summary: "Siapa tuh, Dek?" / "Temen gue. Emang kenapa?" / "Kok mirip apa, gitu ya?" / "Hah? Mirip siapa, Kak?" / "Mirip masa depan gue." [ PRODUCE101 SEASON 2 – Kim Jaehwan x Jung Sewoon ; Howons – BoyxBoy ]
1. Prologue

"Kamu gak pengen main ke rumahku lagi, Woon?"

"Hah, ngapain?"

"Ya terserah mau ngapain. Kak Jaehwan nanyain mulu nih wkwk."

Sewoon memutar kedua bola matanya. Temannya satu ini memang suka sekali menggodanya.

"Yaudah kenapa bukan Kak Jaehwan aja yang main ke rumahku?"

"Dibolehin, nih? Yaudah, aku bilang ke Kak Jaehwan ya biar sekalian ngajakin mama sama papa pas ke rumahmu."

"Hyun, _please_."

Dahyun, teman Sewoon, tertawa dengan kencang. Hobinya untuk menggoda Sewoon bermula dari Jaehwanㅡkakaknya sendiriㅡ yang dengan tidak tahu malu menggoda Sewoon tepat saat pertama kali melihat Sewoon.

Sewoon sendiri tidak menanggapi Jaehwan dengan serius karena di kamusnya, tidak ada laki-laki populer yang _serius_ saat menggoda seseorang. Mungkin saja saat itu Jaehwan sedang bosan lalu dengan _iseng_ menggodanya. Bisa saja, bukan?

Sewoon selalu berusaha menunjukan bahwa dia tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Jaehwan meskipun sebagian besar orang di kampusnya beranggapan bahwa Sewoon adalah _target_ Jaehwan saat ini. Tidak, jika pada nantinya Sewoon akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan seisi kampus.

Walaupun pada faktanya, Sewoon sudah cukup terkenal di kalangan _fans_ Jaehwan.

Sewoon tidak tahu dengan pasti bagaimana ini semua bermula. Yang jelas, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaehwan adalah ketika dia sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Dahyun pada bulan lalu.

Tugas itu adalah tugas pertama yang Sewoon dapatkan setelah dia menjadi mahasiswa. Sewoon langsung menyetujui perkataan Dahyun ㅡyang saat itu adalah satu-satunya teman sekelompok Sewoonㅡ ketika dia menawarkan rumahnya untuk menjadi tempat mengerjakan tugas bersama.

"Di rumahku ada _Wi-Fi_ nya kok, deket juga. Terus yang penting, disana ada banyak makanan, ehehe." Kata Dahyun saat itu.

Semua pekerjaan berjalan dengan lancar walaupun terkadang Dahyun memilih untuk memakan _snack_ nya terlebih dahulu daripada membantu Sewoon mengerjakan tugas.

Hingga ketika pekerjaan mereka nyaris selesai, terdengar suara seorang laki-laki berkata, "Eh Dek, ambilin gue makaㅡ Wih siapa tuh, Dek?"

Sewoon dan Dahyun spontan menoleh ke arah tangga ㅡke arah suara tersebut berasal. Disana, ada seorang laki-laki yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos berwarna abu-abu sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Apa, Kak?" Tanya Dahyun, meminta laki-laki itu mengulangi perkataannya.

Sedangkan laki-laki itu semakin berjalan mendekat, "Siapa tuh, Dek?"

Dahyun mengikuti arah pandang sang laki-laki, "Ini?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk ketika melihat Dahyun menunjuk Sewoon.

"Temen gue. Emang kenapa?"

Sang laki-laki berhenti ketika dia telah berdiri dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter di sebelah Dahyun. Ia memasang pose berpikir lalu berkata, "Kok mirip _apa_ , gitu ya?"

Sewoon hanya terdiam. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Dahyun bicarakan dengan sang laki-laki ㅡyang menurut Sewoon adalah kakak Dahyun.

"Hah? Mirip siapa, Kak?"

"Bentar, coba gue inget-inget dulu."

Kini, Dahyun terdiam. Sama seperti Sewoon, sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kakaknya.

 _Well_ , memang benar, laki-laki itu adalah kakak Dahyun yang bernamanya Kim Jaehwan. Dan kebetulan, dia juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Dahyun dan Sewoon, satu tingkat diatas mereka.

"Nah, gue inget nih sekarang."

Dahyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Mirip siapa, Kak?"

"Mirip masa depan gue."

Kemudian Jaehwan tertawa ㅡmentertawakan ucapannya sendiri, seiring dengan dirinya yang berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan lalu kembali naik ke atas tangga.

Sedangkan Dahyun dan Sewoon masih terdiam di tempatnya. Sewoon yang terasa seperti baru bertemu dengan seorang _psychopath_ dan Dahyun yang ingin memukul wajah kakaknya menggunakan _remote_ TV.

"Woon?"

Suara Dahyun membuyarkan lamunan Sewoon, "Iya?"

"Gak usah didengerin, ya. Kakakku emang kadang suka _setengahan_."

 **ㅡ 끝 ㅡ**

Pojok author : HUHUHU AKU BALIK LAGI:( mumpung mood nulisku banyak jadi aku banyak-banyakin nulis, ga bosen kan ya?:(

Oke jadi ini aku niatnya bikin _chaptered,_ dan apakah ada yang sekiranya pengen cerita ini dilanjutin? Aku sengajain juga ini pendek biar bisa jadi prolog tapi kalo kalian gak tertarik sama ini juga gapapa gausah dilanjut:(

Aku pake Dahyun sebagai adiknya Jaehwan soalnya kenapa ya? Soalnya aku suka Dahyun:( ((wey)) _besides that_ , aku ngerasa Dahyun itu cocok banget jadi adeknya Jaehwan soalnya mereka itu setipe(?). Gatau deh itu apa yang akan terjadi pada (salah satu) keluarga Kim kalo beneran punya anak kayak Jaehwan sama Dahyun:(

Terus, aku selalu bikin peran Jaehwan itu cowok populer karena menurutku dia dulu emang populer di sekolahnya. Di video pas dia _busking_ gitu pasti ada aja cewek-cewek yang foto-fotoin dia xd;

 ** _And last,_**

 ** _Review jusewoon!-3-_**


	2. One

_**Chapter 1**_

Sewoon baru saja akan menutup bukunya ketika _handphone_ nya berdering. Nama Dahyun terlihat ketika Sewoon melirik layar _handphone_ nya yang berkedip-kedip.

 _"Wooon~ kamu gak bosen di rumah apa?"_

"Enggakㅡ"

 _"Main, yuk_?"

"Kemana?"

 _"Ke rumahku aja ehehe. Aku bosen tapi males keluar."_

Sewoon berpikir sejenak, "Di rumah ada Kak Jaehwan, gak?"

 _"Kok kamu nanya gitu?"_

Sewoon tertawa canggung, "Gak papa kok, cumaㅡ"

 _"Oh, jadi sekarang kamu beneran ngehindarin Kak Jaehwan, nih?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jaehwan × Jung Sewoon**

 **Phytagor Us**

 **Support Cast : Kim Dahyun**

 **Casts are owned by theirselves and this story is owned by feazee.**

 **[ Bashing the pair is prohibited. You can bash me, but not my cast and my ship. I'm not forcing you to read, tho. ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Serius, Hyun. Aku nggak dendam apa-apa, kok, ke Kak Jaehwan. Cuma ya gituㅡ"

"Gitu gimana?" Dahyun melirik Sewoon sekilas, "Risih?"

Sewoon menggaruk kepalanya, dia merasa bersalah pada Dahyun untuk beberapa alasan.

"Santai ajasih, Woon. Aku juga gak bakal marah kalo kamu risih sama Kak Jaehwan. Aku yang adeknya aja risih."

Kemudian Dahyun dan Sewoon tertawa bersama. Dahyun memang yang paling pintar mencairkan suasana.

"Dek!"

Dahyun dan Sewoon membalikan badan mereka dengan kompak. Nafas Sewoon tertahan ketika melihat Jaehwan sedang berlari mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

Ah, tidak. Sewoon sedang tidak mendengar rayuan apapun dari Jaehwan hari ini.

Sewoon _menyembunyikan_ dirinya di balik badan Dahyun secara perlahan. Berharap Jaehwan tidak mengenalinya ㅡmeskipun itu tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa, Kak?" Tanya Dahyun setelah Jaehwan berdiri di depannya.

"Barusan gue ditelpon Mama, katanya hp lo gak aktif kenapa?"

"Hah?"

Dahyun mengambil _handphone-_ nya dari saku celana. Seingatnya dia tidak merasakan _handphone_ -nya bergetar sekalipun.

"Yah, _handphone_ gue mati, Kak."

"Gimana, sihㅡ" Mata Jaehwan tanpa sengaja menangkap Sewoon sedang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk di belakang Dahyun, "Itu Sewoon?"

Dahyun menolehkan kepala ke belakang, "Lah, iya. Woon, kamu ngapain di belakangku?"

Sewoon menutup wajahnya menggunakan rambut Dahyun, "Gak papa."

"Lagi main petak umpet, Woon?"

Sewoon melirik ke arah Jaehwan, "Ehehe, enggak, Kak. Anuㅡ rambut Dahyun wangi." Katanya sembari tertawa canggung.

"Oh gitu. Yaudah gue balik dulu, Dek. Ada urusan penting."

Setelah Jaehwan berlari menjauh dari Dahyun dan Sewoon, barulah Sewoon berpindah tempat.

Baru kali ini Jaehwan bertemu dengan Sewoon tanpa menggoda Sewoon sama sekali. Mungkin Jaehwan memang sedang terburu-buru.

"Kamu ngapain sih, Woon?"

Sewoon menggeleng.

"Kak Jaehwan gak senyebelin itu, kok. Serius, deh. Ya aku gak tau apa yang bikin kamu _segininya_ , tapi nanti kalo kamu udah kenal dia pasti rasanya beda."

Sewoon meringis lalu berguman, "Aku gak suka cowok populer, Hyun."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Jaehwan berlari kearah Sewoon ketika melihat Sewoon sedang membawa setumpuk buku ㅡyang tingginya hingga menutupi mataㅡ seorang diri.

"Mau dibantu, gak?"

Sewoon menoleh kemudian menggeleng, "Nggak usah, Kak. Aku bisa bawa sendiri, kok."

Namun, walaupun Sewoon berkata tidak, Jaehwan tetap mengambil sebagian besar buku tersebut dari tangan Sewoon.

"Nanti kalo kamu nabrak gimana? Kalo nabrak aku sih gak papa."

Sewoon tertawa canggung.

Tidak hanya tawanya, suasana yang dirasakan Sewoon saat ini juga sangatlah canggung ㅡmeskipun Jaehwan sesekali melempar pertanyaan padanya. Ini pertama kalinya tidak ada Dahyun diantaranya dan Jaehwan.

Untung saja, mereka segera sampai di perpustakaan.

Setelah meletakkan buku diatas meja penjaga, Jaehwan ceoat-cepat pergi. Katanya, dia alergi dengan perpustakaan. Sewoon hanya mengiyakan perkataan Jaehwan kemudian mengurus pengembalian buku-buku yang ia pinjam. Ada beberapa buku yang sudah cukup lama ia pinjam dan melewati batas waktu peminjaman, sehingga ia harus membayar denda.

Kemudian Sewoon berjalan ke arah kantin untuk menyusul Dahyun.

Sesuai dugaannya, Dahyun sudah terlebih dahulu memesan makanan dan bahkan sedang memakannya. Padahal, Dahyun telah berjanji untuk menunggunya ㅡsehingga mereka bisa memesan bersama.

"Hyun, kok makan duluan, sih?" Protes Sewoon.

Dengan mulut penuh makanan, Dahyun mendongak. Ia menelan makannya terlebih dahulu kemudian menjawab, "Ehe, maaf ya, Woon. Perutku gak mau diajak kompromi."

Sewoon mendengus, "Ya itu mah kamunya aja yang gak sabaran."

"Kamu lama, sih." Bela Dahyun ㅡtidak terima disalahkan.

Sewoon mendudukkan diri di depan Dahyun, "Yaudah iya aku yang salah."

Dahyun meletakkan sendoknya, "Ey, ngambek, Woon?"

Sewoon menggeleng.

"Jangan ngambek dong, Woon?"

Sewoon diam.

"Masa gitu doang ngambek, sih?"

Sewoon tetap diam.

"Yaudah ntar aku traktir, deh?"

"Oke, _deal_ ya."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sewoon memakan permen kapasnya dengan bahagia. Tidak memperdulikan Dahyun yang masih merengut kesal, Dahyun tidak pernah mengira bahwa makan Sewoon cukup banyak.

"Besok-besok lagi ya, Hyun?"

"Gak."

Sewoon tertawa, "Ngambek aja gak papa, Hyun. Ngambek itu manusiawi, kok"

"Woon, aku mukul kamu boleh, gak?"

Sewoon kembali tertawa. Dia baru saja akan menjawab Dahyun ketika sebuah suara samar mengalihkan atensinya. Kaki Sewoon melangkah ke arah sumber suara dengan segera. Membuat Dahyun mau tidak mau harus mengikuti kemana Sewoon pergi.

"Mau kemana sih, Woon?"

Pertanyaan Dahyun terabaikan. Sewoon lebih memilih untuk fokus mencari dimana sumber suara yang ia dengar.

Kaki Sewoon berhenti melangkah ketika dia sampai di belakang banyak sekali orang yang bergerombol. Sewoon tidak dapat mendengar suara dengan baik kecuali suara _instrument_ yang juga mulai samar, karena saat ini gerombolan di depannya sedang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

"Ini udah selesai?"

"Huh?" Bingung Dahyun.

"Ini _busking_ , kan?" Sewoon melirik Dahyun.

Sejenak Dahyun terdiam, "Oh, _ngamen_?"

" _Busking_!"

"Iya, ngamen?"

" _Busking_ , Hyun!"

Dahyun menghela nafas, "Bedanya _busking_ sama ngamen apasih? Sama-sama nyanyi gak jelas di tengah jalan, kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sewoon ingin tertawa. Perkataan Dahyun memang ada benarnya. Tapi, tentu saja Sewoon tidak terima jika _busking_ disamakan dengan mengamen. Bagaimanapun juga Sewoon pernah ingin sekali melakukan _busking_.

"Kak Jaehwan sering banget _busking_."

Kali ini Sewoon menoleh, "Kak Jaehwan _busking_?"

Dahyun mengangguk.

Kemudian suara _instrument_ kembali terdengar, disusul dengan sebuah nyanyian.

"Kayaknya ini Kak Jaehwan, deh?" Dahyun berjinjit, mencoba untuk mencuri pandang ke arah sang _busker_.

"S-serius?"

"Dari suaranya, sih, mirip sama Kak Jaehwan."

Kini Sewoon mengikuti Dahyun; berjinjit untuk mencuri lihat. Dia berada di antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan Dahyun.

"Nah, bener kan ini Kak Jaehwan." Kata Dahyun.

"Aku kok gak keliatan Kak Jaehwan?"

"Lihatnya jangan pake mata, tapi pake akal, Woon."

"Huh?"

Dahyun memasang raut _sombong_ , "Lihat dari rekaman _handphone_ orang, dong."

"Ehㅡ iya juga, ya?" Sewoon berhenti berjinjit.

Dia memerhatikan layar _handphone_ seseorang yang berdiri cukup jauh di depannya. Disana terdapat Jaehwan sedang berdiri di belakang _mic standing_ , seseorang di balik _keyboard_ , dan seseorang lagi memukul _drum_.

"Aku gak tau suara Kak Jaehwan sebagus ini?"

Dahyun tersenyum bangga, "Iya dong, kakaknya siapa dulu?"

"Ew," Ucap Sewoon, "Padahal yang aku puji aja biasa."

"Kak Jaehwan dipuji terus reaksinya biasa aja?" Dahyun mendecaknya lidahnya beberapa kali sembari menggelengkan kepala, "Mustahil. Apalagi yang muji gebetan."

 **To Be Continued**

Pojok author : IYA AKU TAHU INI JELEK huhuhu maafkan aku bikin kalian nunggu lama buat _worthless chapter_ kayak giniㅠㅠ sebenernya ini masih tahap perkenalan juga makanya nyaris gak ada Howons _moment_ :"D _chapter_ depan _insyaallah_ Jaehwan bakal sering muncul kok, soalnya alur cerita ini cukup cepat. Aku janji bakal _update_ lebih cepet buat _chap_ selanjutnya sebagai minta maaf atas jeleknya _chap_ ini, dehㅠㅠ

 _Anw_ , makasih buat yang _reviewfavefollow_ cerita ini. Aku sayang kalian heuheu.

Oh iya satu lagi, terserah kalian mau bayangin ini _genderswitch_ atau bukan, tapi buat aku ini _boy×boy_ , ehehe ((aku anggep Korea kayak Thailand khusus buat _fanfic_ ini:"D)).

 ** _And last,_**

 ** _Review jusewoon!_**


	3. Two

**_Chapter 2_**

Sewoon yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin terkejut bukan main ketika seseorang duduk di depannya sembari meletakkan sekaleng minuman dengan kasar. Matanya menemukan Jaehwan tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya tepat setelah ia mendongakan kepala.

"Hai." Sapa Jaehwan.

Sewoon berkedip kemudian mengangguk sekali, "Hai,"

"Kok sendirian aja, Woon?"

Sewoon kembali berkedip, "Enggak. Ini ada Dahyunㅡ"

Mata Jaehwan mengikuti arah ibu jari Sewoon yang menunjuk ke sebelah kanan.

"Oh ada lo juga, Dek? _Sorry_ , gak keliatan."

Dahyun tersenyum dengan terpaksa, "Gak papa, Kak. Gue tau yang keliatan cuma Sewoon, kan?"

Tanpa menghiraukan Dahyun, Jaehwan kembali fokus pada Sewoon, "Sabtu depan aku _busking_ di taman deket rumah, kamu mau lihat gak, Woon?"

Sewoon sempat tertawa pelan ketika melihat ekspresi kesal Dahyun karena diabaikan oleh Jaehwan, kemudian ia menjawab, "Kalo Dahyun lihat nanti aku ikutan deh, Kak."

Jaehwan mengangguk mengerti, kemudian beralih pada Dahyun, "Dek, inget ya nikung kakak sendiri hukumnya haram."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jaehwan × Jung Sewoon**

 **Phytagor Us**

 **Support Cast : Kim Dahyun**

 **Casts are owned by theirselves and this story is owned by feazee.**

 **Warning! Kinda fast plot.**

 **[ Bashing the pair is prohibited. You can bash me, but not my cast and my ship. I'm not forcing you to read, tho. ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sewoon menguap, sudah terhitung satu jam sejak dia duduk di halte untuk menunggu bis. Hari ini dia pulang terlambat karena ada beberapa hal yang harus dia selesaikan di kampus. Dia pikir, selepas jam enam sore akan masih ada bis yang melewati kampusnya, namun ternyata dia salah.

Sewoon hampir saja menyerah dan memutuskan untuk jalan kaki ketika dia melihat sebuah motor berhenti di depannya.

Motor milik Kim Jaehwan.

"Loh, kamu nggak pulang, Woon?" Tanya Jaehwan setelah dia melepas helmnya.

"Iya ini mau pulang, Kak."

Jaehwan turun dari motornya kemudian menghampiri Sewoon, "Naik apa?"

Sewoon menghela nafas lelah, "Sebenernya mau naik bis, tapi bisnya gak ada yang lewat. Yaudah aku mau jalan kaki aja."

"Yakin mau jalan kaki, Woon?" Jaehwan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kata Dahyun, rumahmu jauh."

"Ya mau gimana lagi kak, udah makin malem tapi bisnya gak ada yang lewat."

Jaehwan terdiam sejenak, "Mau aku anterin, gak?"

Sewoon menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya untuk beberapa saat. Diam-diam, ia ingin mengiyakan tawaran Jaehwan ㅡrumahnya memang cukup jauh, ia juga cukup lelah untuk berjalan kaki. Namun, Sewoon tidak bisa membayangkan akan secanggung apa perjalanan mereka nanti.

"Nggak usah, Kak."

Jaehwan kembali terdiam. Sedikit kecewa mendengar penolakan Sewoon.

"Kalo gitu aku temenin nunggu bis, gimana?"

Sewoon mengangguk setuju. Dia tidak enak jika harus menolak tawaran Jaehwan untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah Jaehwan duduk di sebelah Sewoon, tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Sewoon yang hanya terdiam dengan canggung dan Jaehwan yang entah kenapa menyukai keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kok baru pulang jam segini, Kak?"

Jaehwan menoleh ke arah Sewoon. Sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa Sewoon adalah yang pertama kali membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

"Tadi ada kumpul sama anak _band_ buat bahas _busking_ besok Sabtu."

Sewoon mengangguk mengerti.

Kemudian, keheningan kembali menguasai. Sewoon yang memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jaehwan ㅡjika tidak ingin dibilang _menghindari_ ㅡ, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Terlebih, Jaehwan terlihat pendiam sekali hari ini. Sungguh berbeda dengan Jaehwan yang biasa dia _kenal_.

"Woon?"

Kali ini Sewoon yang menoleh, "Iya, Kak?"

"Kamu serisih itu ya sama aku?"

Sewoon memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Jaehwan.

Jaehwan tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi polos Sewoon, "Sampe gak mau aku anterin pulang?"

Panik menguasai Sewoon, "Hah, enggak kok, Kak." Sewoon mengibaskan kedua tangannya sembari menggeleng dengan cepat, "Aku cuma gak mau Kak Jaehwan pulang telat gara-gara rumah kita beda jalur."

"Terus apa bedanya sama sekarang, Woon?"

Sewoon terdiam. Jaehwan memang benar, jika Jaehwan menemani Sewoon disini, Jaehwan tetap akan pulang telat. Bahkan mungkin, lebih telat daripada jika Jaehwan mengantar Sewoon pulang sekarang juga.

Jaehwan kembali tertawa pelan, "Bercanda, Woon. Aku gak keberatan kok nemenin kamu disini, daripada nanti kamu kenapa-napa kalo sendirian."

Sewoon masih terdiam. Kenapa kali ini _gombalan_ Jaehwan terasa berbeda daripada biasanya?

"Ada acara apa sampe baru pulang, Woon?" Tanya Jaehwan.

"Gak ada acara apa-apa, kok, Kak. Cuma ada beberapa urusan yang harus cepet aku selesain."

"Banyak banget ya urusannya?"

Mereka terus mengobrol. Sesekali terdengar suara tawa Sewoon, maupun Jaehwan. Membicarakan hal tidak penting bersama Jaehwan terasa menyenangkan untuk Sewoon. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengira bahwa ternyata Jaehwan cukup mengasyikan. Dia pikir, Jaehwan sama saja dengan _yang lain_. Dia pikir, dia tidak akan pernah menyukai berdekatan dengan Jaehwan. Tidak pernah sekalipun terbayang olehnya, bahwa perkataan Dahyun tempo hari memang benar.

Jaehwan yang saat ini sedang mengobrol dengannya, terdengar sangat dewasa. Tidak kekanak-kanakan seperti biasanya. Ia juga seakan memiliki seribu cara untuk bisa membuat Sewoon tertawa, entah dengan ceritanya atau ekspresinya. Pengetahuan Jaehwan tentang musik pun berhasil membuat Sewoon kagum.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terlihat ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut. Jaehwan merasa senang, tawa Sewoon akhirnya dapat dia dengar dengan jelas. Dia yang sering iri terhadap adiknya, sekarang bisa merasakan mengobrol layaknya seorang teman bersama Sewoon. Rasanya, Jaehwan ingin memberhentikan waktu.

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika _handphone_ Jaehwan berbunyi, memberi tanda bahwa ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

Tepat setelah Jaehwan memencet tombol angkat, Sewoon dapat mendengar suara Dahyun sedang berteriak.

" _Kak, kemana aja gak pulang-pulang? Katanya mau beliin gue_ bubble tea _? Jam segini ya udah tutup lah penjualnya, Kak."_

Jaehwan melirik Sewoon ㅡyang terlihat penasaranㅡ sekilas, "Besok aja ya, Dek? Lagi ada tugas penting nih, tugas negara."

Kemudian Jaehwan menutup sambungan teleponnya. Tidak peduli jika adiknya akan mengacak-acak kamarnya sebagai bentuk kemarahan. Jaehwan benar-benar sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini.

"Dahyun, Kak?" Tanya Sewoon setelah Jaehwan memasukkan _handphone_ nya ke dalam saku celana.

Jaehwan mengangguk, "Gak penting, kok. Biarin aja."

Sewoon tertawa mendengar jawaban Jaehwan, "Kalo dia tau Kak Jaehwan disini sama aku, pasti besok aku kena marah."

Jaehwan hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia begitu menikmati _moment_ saat Sewoon sedang tertawa, sembari berharap bisa mendapat kesempatan seperti ini lagi.

" _By the way_ , udah jam sebelas lebih, Woon."

Tawa Sewoon terganti dengan keterkejutan, "Kok gak kerasa?"

Kali ini, Jaehwan yang tertawa, "Aku anterin pulang aja, ya? Atau mau nunggu sampe besok pagi? Aku mah oke-oke aja."

Sewoon berpikir sejenak, "Yaudah deh, Kak, kita pulang aja. Maaf ngerepotin."

Jaehwan beranjak, "Kalo kamu setuju dari tadi kan pasti sekarang kamu udah istirahat, Woon."

Meskipun sebenarnya, Jaehwan diam-diam bersyukur karena Sewoon menolak tawaran pertamanya.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Semenjak hari itu, pandangan Sewoon terhadap Jaehwan telah berubah sepenuhnya. Tidak ada lagi Jaehwan yang _sok asik_ dimatanya. Tidak ada lagi Jaehwan yang _tidak jelas_. Tidak ada lagi rasa malas saat melihat Jaehwan.

Sewoon tidak lagi seacuh dulu pada Jaehwan. Dia tidak lagi menghindari Jaehwan. Dia bahkan selalu tertawa pada candaan Jaehwan, termasuk ketika Jaehwan menggoda Sewoon.

Tentu saja, Dahyun menyadari perubahan temannya. Apalagi Sewoon selalu menghindar ketika Dahyun bertanya kenapa kini Sewoon terlihat _nyaman_ dengan kehadiran Jaehwan.

"Woon, kamu ngaku deh."

Sewoon menatap Dahyun, "Ngaku apa? Aku gak ngambil apa-apa, kok."

Dahyun mendengus, "Kamu ada apa, sih, sama Kak Jaehwan?"

"Ada apa gimana?"

Dahyun menatap Sewoon penuh selidik, "Jangan-jangan kamu di _pelet_ ya sama Kak Jaehwan?"

Seketika Sewoon tertawa kencang. Di _pelet_ kata Dahyun?

"Aku bukan ikan, Hyun."

"Ayo dong cerita ke aku. Kok kalian tiba-tiba jadi deket, kenapa?"

Sewoon terdiam. Dia bimbang apakah harus bercerita pada Dahyun atau tidak.

Namun, muka memelas Dahyun akhirnya membuatnya luluh. Sewoon menghela nafas kemudian menceritakan kejadian pada beberapa hari yang lalu secara rinci pada Dahyun. Sedangkan Dahyun hanya terdiam ㅡmendengarkan dengan seksamaㅡ dan tersenyum pada beberapa bagian.

"Jadi kalian udah mulai pendekatan, nih?"

Telinga Sewoon memerah, "Enggak, kok. Biasa aja."

Dahyun tersenyum menggoda, "Cie Sewoon cie."

"Apa sih, Hyuㅡ"

"Yah, baru juga diomongin udah dateng orangnya."

Sewoon spontan menoleh ke arah pandangan Dahyun. Senyumnya terukir ketika melihat Jaehwan sedang berjalan mendekat menuju mejanya dan Dahyun sembari membawa sebuah minuman.

"Ngapain Kak kesini?" Tanya Dahyun ketika Jaehwan berdiri di sebelah Sewoon.

"Dih, gak nyariin lo juga." Jaehwan beralih pada Sewoon kemudian tersenyum, "Besok jangan lupa ya, Woon. Jam empat sore."

Jaehwan mengacak surai Sewoon gemas setelah melihat Sewoon mengangguk dengan cepat. Ketika Jaehwan telah berjalan menjauh, Sewoon tetap memasang senyum lebarnya, tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa Dahyun menatapnya penuh curiga.

Dengan ragu, Dahyun berkata, "Woon, jangan bilangㅡ kamu naksir Kak Jaehwan, ya?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hari ini Sewoon memaksa Dahyun untuk ikut dengannya menonton pertunjukan Jaehwan. Dahyun menolak, dia benar-benar malas menonton kakaknya yang sedang _busking_. Bukan apa-apa, namun bagaimana Dahyun tidak malas ㅡdan bosanㅡ jika nyaris tiap malam Jaehwan selalu bernyanyi? Belum lagi, lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan Jaehwan selalu lagu-lagu dengan bertema _sweet romance_.

Namun penolakan Dahyun seketika berhenti ketika Sewoon berkata, "Nanti aku beliin pizza satu _box_ sama es krim, deh?"

Dan akhirnya, disinilah Dahyun bersama Sewoon. Menonton pertunjukan Jaehwan bersama teman-temannya dari jauh. Terlalu banyak yang menonton, sedangkan Sewoon maupun Dahyun malas berdesak-desakan. Yang terpenting adalah menonton dan masih dapat mendengar suara Jaehwan, bukan?

"Kalo kalian jadian, jangan lupa sama aku."

Tanpa menoleh, Sewoon menjawab, "Aku sama Kak Jaehwan mah cuma temen kok, Hyun."

"Iya sekarang temen, bulan depan bukan temen lagi."

Sewoon hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya apakah hubungannya dengan Jaehwan akan berjalan sejauh itu. Yang dia tahu hanya dia menyukai perhatian Jaehwan, dia senang ketika dia dapat berbicara tentang hal _random_ bersama Jaehwan.

 **To Be Continued**

Pojok author : FFn lagi _down_ apa gimana ya? Dari kemaren aku nyoba akses lewat laptop kok gabisa?:"D aku jadi gabisa bales review jugaㅠㅠ tapi makasih banyak buat yang udah kasih review, aku sayaaang banget sama kalian, ehehe.

Alurnya cepet? Iya, kan udah aku kasih tau di _warning_ :) kenapa alurnya cepet? Soalnya, titik fokus cerita ini bukan tentang gimana Sewoon sama Jaehwan bisa pacaran(?), tapi tentangㅡ eh kok jadi _spoiler_ :(

Pokoknya, makasih buat yang udah mengapresiasi cerita ini, huhuhu. Harapan aku cuma _silent reader_ berkurang, udah;")

OH IYA, akhir akhir ini banyak banget howons (cheap) moment, aku pengen nangisㅠㅠ

[ps; Dahyun itu cewek]

 ** _Last,_**

 ** _Review jusewoon!_**


	4. Three

**_Chapter 3_**

"Kak Jaehwan gak pernah pacaran."

Sewoon menoleh dengan cepat. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan perkataan Dahyun.

Dari sekian banyak gadis yang ada di hidup Jaehwan, Jaehwan tidak pernah berkencan dengan salah satunya? Mustahil.

"Dia gampang suka sama orang, tapi gampang bosen juga. Biasanya, kalo dia nemu yang cantik hari ini terus dia suka, besoknya dia lupa." Dahyun berhenti sejenak, "Iya, lupa kalo dia pernah _tertarik_."

"Kok bisa gitu?"

Dahyun tertawa pelan, "Yang dilihat Kak Jaehwan cantiknya doang, sih. Orang cantik kan ada banyak, Woon. Jadi sekalinya ada yang lebih cantik, pasti pindah."

Sewoon tidak berkomentar. Seakan ingin mendengarkan cerita Dahyun tentang Jaehwan lebih banyak.

"Cuma sama kamu ini dia bertahan lebih dari sehari, seminggu, bahkan sebulan. Mungkin karena kamu bukan _fans_ dia? Mungkin karena kali ini dia yang harus mengambil langkah pertama?" Dahyun menatap Sewoon lekat, "Yang jelas, aku tahu kalo Kak Jaehwan itu serius."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jaehwan × Jung Sewoon**

 **Phytagor Us**

 **Support Cast : Kim Dahyun**

 **Casts are owned by theirselves and this story is owned by feazee.**

 **[ Bashing the pair is prohibited. You can bash me, but not my cast and my ship. I'm not forcing you to read, tho. ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dahyun terkejut ketika melihat Sewoon sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Seingatnya, dia tidak memiliki janji apapun dengan Sewoon.

"Dahyun!" Sapa Sewoon sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Dahyun.

Dengan raut penuh kebingungan, Dahyun berjalan kearah Sewoon.

"Ada urusan apa, Woon?"

Sewoon tersenyum, "Gak ada apa-apa, kok."

Dahi Dahyun semakin mengerut, "Kita ada janji?"

"Enggak, kok. Aku kesini mauㅡ"

" _Step back_ , Dek. Gue yang punya janji sama Sewoon."

Dahyun membalikkan badannya bersamaan dengan Sewoon yang beralih menatap ke arah sumber suara. Mereka berdua menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda ketika melihat Jaehwan sedang menuruni tangga; Sewoon yang tersenyum lebar dan Dahyun yang terkejut.

Penampilan Jaehwan kali ini terlihat _anak muda_ sekali. Walaupun hanya se _simple_ celana jeans, kaos putih polos, dan kemeja berwarna biru yang tidak dikancingkan. Setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada biasanya; celana pendek dan kaos.

"Kak, lo butuh berapa banyak referensi buat bisa dandan kayak gini?"

Jaehwan tersenyum meremehkan, "Lo gak tau kalo sebenernya gue ini _fashionista_ , Dek?"

Dahyun menunjukkan ekspresi _jijik_ nya pada Jaehwan. Dia hampir saja bertanya pada Sewoon apa Sewoon yakin akan pergi bersama Jaehwan sebelum dia melihat wajah penuh kekaguman Sewoon.

Sungguh, ini semua diluar ekspektasi Dahyun.

"Mau berangkat sekarang, Woon?" Tanya Jaehwan.

Sewoon mengangguk, "Dahyun mau ikut?"

Baru saja Dahyun membuka mulut ketika Jaehwan lebih dahulu berbicara, "Gak usah. Ganggu doang bisanya Dahyun mah."

Kemudian Jaehwan menarik tangan Sewoon untuk keluar dari rumah.

"Woon, jangan mau deket-deket Kak Jaehwan. Dia belum mandi dari minggu kemarin."

Kedua tangan Jaehwan bergerak cepat untuk menutup kedua telinga Sewoon ketika dia mendengar Dahyun berteriak.

Jaehwan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sewoon untuk berbisik, "Gak udah didengerin. Dahyun emang kadang suka berhalusinasi."

Yang hanya dibalas oleh tawa Sewoon.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 _Coffee date, movie date, amusement-park date, karaoke date._

Jaehwan ingin mencoba semuanya. Namun pada nyatanya, dia hanya mengikuti kemanapun Sewoon pergi.

Dia menurut saja ketika Sewoon menariknya memasuki toko buku. Jaehwan tidak menyukai buku, tapi dia tidak memprotes. Sewoon terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu yang ㅡsangatㅡ ia inginkan di antara tumpukan buku, sehingga Jaehwan tidak sampai hati untuk mengajak Sewoon pergi.

Selama Sewoon mencari buku, Jaehwan hanya duduk. Tidak menemani Sewoon mencari buku, atas permintaan Sewoon sendiri.

Untuk mengusir bosan, Jaehwan membuka _handphone_ nya. Sebuah notifikasi di _notification bar_ menarik perhatian Jaehwan.

Temannya, yang saat ini sedang berada di luar negeri, akhirnya mengiriminya pesan setelah sekian lama.

 ** _Danik  
_** _hoi_

 ** _Jaehwan  
_** _wih wkwk  
kapan balik nih?_

 ** _Danik  
_** _minggu depan kayaknya. kangen?_

 ** _Jaehwan  
_** _sumpah najis_

 ** _Danik  
_** _wkwkwk  
titip salam buat dahyun dong_

 ** _Jaehwan  
_** _dih mending lo cari gebetan yang bener  
biar gak jomblo lagi  
soalnya bentar lagi gue taken_

 ** _Danik  
_** _emang ada yang mau sama lo?_

 ** _Jaehwan_** _  
banyak  
pokoknya awas aja kalo ntar lo naksir doi_

 ** _Danik  
_** _takut kalah saing nih?_

"Sial," umpat Jaehwan sembari tertawa.

"Apanya, Kak?"

Jaehwan dengan spontan mendongak. Hanya untuk melihat Sewoon yang sedang menatapnya balik dengan raut muka penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok." Jaehwan memasukkan _handphone_ nya ke dalam saku, "Udah ketemu bukunya?"

Sewoon mengangguk. Mengangkat kantong plastik yang berisi tiga buah buku untuk menunjukkannya pada Jaehwan.

"Kita mau kemana lagi, Kak?" Tanya Sewoon ketika mereka mulai berjalan menjauhi toko.

"Makan dulu, gimana?"

Sewoon berpikir sejenak, "Boleh deh, Kak."

Jaehwan tidak membiarkan keheningan menguasai mereka barang sedetikpun selama perjalanan menuju tempat makan. Selain tidak ingin menciptakan suasana canggung, Jaehwan begitu menyukai suara Sewoon. Seakan dia ingin terus mendengar suara Sewoon tanpa henti.

Bahkan sampai mereka duduk di sebuah _café_ , mereka tidak berhenti untuk mengobrol. Hanya ketika seorang pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan, mereka berhenti sejenak untuk membaca menu dan memesan makanan. Jaehwan sempat bertanya kenapa Sewoon hanya memesan sepotong _strawberry cheese cake_ dan _smoothie_ tanpa gula, yang mengharuskan Sewoon untuk menjelaskan bahwa dia sedang ingin berdiet.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi siapa, Kak?" Tanya Sewoon tiba-tiba.

"Tadi yang mana?"

"Yang _chatting_ sama Kak Jaehwan, lah. Yang mana lagi?" Sewoon mendengus pelan.

Jaehwan tertawa pelan, "Emang kenapa, Woon? Takut aku _punya_ orang lain?"

"Ya enggak, lah. Kan aku cuma nanya."

Sewoon yang menjawab dengan terburu-buru justru mengundang tawa Jaehwan, "Temen. Mungkin minggu depan kalian bisa ketemu."

Alis Sewoon terangkat, "Kenapa minggu depan?"

"Dia sekarang ada di LA."

Sewoon baru saja akan kembali bertanya, namun Jaehwan mendahuluinya, "Udah jangan tanya-tanyain dia lagi. Nanti aku cemburu."

Dengan kalimat itu, wajah Sewoon sukses memerah dengan sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai makan, Jaehwan dan Sewoon memutuskan untuk mampir di sebuah taman sebelum pulang. Malam ini tidak terlalu dingin, entah memang udara yang sedang hangat atau mereka yang merasa _hangat_.

Ketika mereka melewati sebuah jalan dengan bunga yang tumbuh tinggi di sisi jalan, Jaehwan berkata, "Woon, jangan deket-deket sama bunganya."

"Hah, emang kenapa, Kak?"

Jaehwan tersenyum penuh makna, "Nanti aku gak bisa bedain mana kamu mana bunganya."

"Ini aku harus ketawa gak, Kak?"

Kemudian Sewoon tertawa lepas ketika melihat wajah kecewa Jaehwan. Kebiasaan Jaehwan untuk menggodanya tidak berubah.

"Woon,"

Tawa Sewoon mereda ketika mendengar nada suara Jaehwan yang berubah serius, "Iya, Kak?"

"Aku gak nyangka kita bisa sedeket ini."

Sewoon terdiam. Ia memperhatikan Jaehwan yang sedang menerawang ke depan, dengan cahaya lampu yang menerangi sebagian wajah Jaehwan.

 _Ugh, sejak kapan Jaehwan setampan ini?_

"Kita jalan berdua kayak gini aja, sekalipun aku gak pernah berani mimpiin. Aku pikir, selamanya kita bakal kayak _one-sided-love_ yang gak berujung. Atau mungkin, selesai gara-gara kamu udah cukup jengah buat sekedar lihat mukaku."

Jaehwan menghela nafas, kemudian menatap Sewoon yang masih memperhatikannya, "Aku gak nyesel hari itu aku pulang jam tujuh malem, harus capek ngurus ini-itu kalo timbal baliknya aku bisa jadi sedeket ini sama kamu."

Sewoon menahan nafas. Jantung berdetak cepat seiring dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"K-Kakㅡ"

Jaehwan melirik jam tangannya, "Udah jam delapan malem. Ayo pulang."

Nada bicara Jaehwan terdengar tidak ingin dibantah. Sehingga, Sewoon hanya menurut ketika tangan Jaehwan menggenggam tangannya, membimbingnya menuju tempat dimana Jaehwan memarkir motor.

Sedangkan detak jantung Sewoon semakin berdetak kencang. Apa secepat ini dia jatuh cinta pada Jaehwan?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sewoon terus-terusan melamun sejak pagi. Ingatannya tentang kencanㅡbersamaㅡJaehwan kemarin tidak bisa hilang sedikitpun dari pikirannya.

Terutama bagian dimanaㅡ

 _"Woon,"_

 _Sewoon berbalik, "Iya, Kak?"_

 _Jaehwan tidak menjawab. Ia melepas helmnya, turun dari motor kemudian berjalan ke arah Sewoon._

 _Setelah berdiri tepat di depan Sewoon, Jaehwan berkata, "Cepetan tidur. Kalo masih laper, makan lagi, gak usah diet-dietan. Jangan main hp, langsung tidur. Aku tau kamu capek abis jalan-jalan seharian sama aku, jadi aku gak mau kamu sakit. Aku bakal marah kalo sampe aku tau kamu sakit. Bukan cuma buat hari ini atau besok, ini berlaku selamanya."_

 _"I-Iya, Kak_ _ㅡ_ _"_ _Jantung Sewoon kembali berdetak cepat mendengar perhatian Jaehwan terhadapnya._

 _Dengan tiba-tiba, Jaehwan mencium dahi Sewoon kemudian berkata,_ "You have to know that today is the best day I've ever through, and I'll never forget."

 _Jaehwan tersenyum. Ia mengacak rambut Sewoon_ _ㅡ_ _yang masih membatu di tempatnya_ _ㅡ_ _sembari berkata, "Yaudah aku pulang dulu."_

ㅡSewoon membenturkan dahinya pada meja kemudian mengacak rambutnya kasar, "Akh, aku mau nangis aja."

Dia tidak habis pikir dengan perasaannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang baru dia kenal kurang dari tiga bulan, bisa membuatnya menjadi _sekacau_ ini?

Apa dia harus menyalahkan Dahyun saja yang telah membuatnya bertemu dengan Jaehwan?

Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan _jatuh cinta terhadap Jaehwan_ , hanya saja... Sewoon merasa _aneh_.

Sudah satu tahun, semenjak dia merasakan gejolak yang sama. Sudah satu tahun, semenjak terakhir kali seseorang menembus hatinya.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

" _And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy,  
Just how fast the night changes?  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of,  
Disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes,  
It will never change me and you~_"

Suara petikan gitar Jaehwan yang berangsur berhenti disambut oleh tepuk tangan Sewoon. Jaehwan tersenyum lebar ketika Sewoon terlihat puas dengan nyanyiannya.

"Woah, Kak, _as expected_!"

Jaehwan tertawa, "Yaudah sekarang gantian kamu yang nyanyi."

Kemudian Jaehwan memberikan gitarnya pada Sewoon, "Oke, aku mikir dulu ya mau nyanyi apa."

Jaehwan mengangguk. Tentu saja dia mengijinkan Sewoon untuk berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, suara petikan gitar mulai terdengar. Sewoon menahan senyuman ragu-ragunya, wajahnya terlihat memerah entah karena apa. Matanya sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata Jaehwan.

" _When you say I'm just a friend to you  
'Cause friends don't do the things we do,  
Everybody knows you love me too  
Tryna be careful with the words I use,  
I say it 'cause I'm dying too  
I'm so much more than just a friend to you~_"

Sewoon berhenti bernyanyi ketika dia tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya. Dia tidak memiliki maksud apapun saat menyanyikan lagu ini, hanya saja, Jaehwan yang menatapnya lekat dengan senyuman, membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Kok kamu nyanyi ini, Woon?" Tanya Jaehwan masih dengan senyumannya, "Kamu _ngode_?"

"Hah, enggak kok, Kak!"

Jaehwan mengangkat sebelah alisnya; bermaksud untuk menggoda Sewoon.

"Ih, serius. Aku cumaㅡ"

"Yeu, pantesan dicari-cari gak ada. Ternyata lagi pacaran disini."

Sewoon dan Jaehwan menoleh dengan cepat. Di belakang mereka, sedang berdiri seorang Kim Dahyun yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"N-nyari aku, Hyun?"

Dahyun memutar kedua matanya malas, "Gak. Nyariin tukang kebun."

"Yee, yaudah kalo nyari tukang kebun ngapain lo kesini, Dek. Ini kan kantin."

Dan di saat itulah Dahyun ingin sekali memukul kepala Jaehwan.

 **To Be Continued**

Pojok author ; huhu, itu _chat_ nya harusnya _chat_ punya jaehwan ada di sebelah kanan, tapi gak bisa. semoga kalian gak bingung ya bacanyaㅠㅠ

aku gak akan capek bilang makasih buat kalian yang udah ngereview cerita ini, aku sayang kalian huhu. [bohong kalo aku bilang aku gak kesel sama _silent reader,_ tapi yaudah ehehe.]

 ** _Lastly,_**

 ** _Review jusewoon!_**


	5. Four

**_Chapter 4_**

Sewoon sedang berada di kamar _apartement_ nya. Memeluk boneka besar berbentuk Ponyo sembari menggenggam _handphone_ nya erat-erat. Sewoon terlojak setiap kali _handphone_ nya berbunyi, jantungnya berdetak cepat seraya berharap Jaehwan-lah yang membalas pesannya.

 ** _Kak Jaen_** ** _  
_** _eh woon, pernah denger despacito gak?_

 ** _Sewoon_** ** _  
_** _pernah tapi nggak full kak  
kenapa?_

 ** _Kak Jaen_** ** _  
_** _kamu tau artinya?_

 ** _Sewoon_** ** _  
_** _artinya despacito?  
tauuu  
slowly kan?_

 ** _Kak Jaen_** ** _  
_** _masa sih?  
setauku bukan itu_

 ** _Sewoon_** ** _  
_** _aku juga gak tau pastinya sih kak  
aku baca itu dari ig  
emang kenapaaa?_

 ** _Kak Jaen_** ** _  
_** _setauku artinya despacito bukan perlahan_

 ** _Sewoon_** ** _  
_** _heu-  
terus apa kak?_

 ** _Kak Jaen_** ** _  
_** _aku cinta kamu_

 ** _Sewoon_** ** _  
_** _hah?_

 ** _Kak Jaen_** ** _  
_** _iya aku cinta kamu_

 ** _Sewoon_** ** _  
_** _bahasa spanyolnya aku cinta kamu bukannya te amo ya kak?_

 ** _Kak Jaen_** ** _  
_** _pokoknya aku cinta kamu_

 ** _Sewoon_** ** _  
_** _yaudah:(_ _ **  
**_ _terserah kakak deh:(  
aku nurut aja:(_

 ** _Kak Jaen_** ** _  
_** _eh ini serius woon  
aku cinta kamu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jaehwan × Jung Sewoon**

 **Phytagor Us**

 **Support Cast : Kim Dahyun**

 **Casts are owned by theirselves and this story is owned by feazee.**

 **[ Bashing the pair is prohibited. You can bash me, but not my cast and my ship. I'm not forcing you to read, tho. ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dahyun sedang memimpin permainannya dan Jaehwan di _playstation_. Satu menit lagi waktu mereka akan habis, kemungkinan besar Dahyun akan memenangkan permainan tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jaehwan membanting _joystick playstation_ nya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Dahyun yang tengah bersorak senang.

"Gue minta lo traktir gue seminggu ajadeh, Kak."

"Kok lo malah meras gue?"

"Gak mau tau. Janji adalah janji."

"Tega lo meras kakak lo sendiri?"

"Tega banget."

Jaehwan melempar bantal ke arah Dahyun.

"Daripada gue aduin ke Sewoon nih? Gue bilang ' _Woon, jangan mau sama Kak Jaehwan. Dia suka ngingkarin janji'_ gitu?"

"Lah kenapa jadi merembet ke Sewoon."

Dahyun tertawa, "Eh, Kakㅡ" Jaehwan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lo serius gak sih sama Sewoon?"

"Emang kenapa?" Tanya Jaehwan balik ㅡuntuk menutupi salah tingkahnya.

"Ya gak papa, pengen _konfirmasi_ aja."

Tiba-tiba Jaehwan tersenyum, "Lo gak bakal ngerti seserius apa gue ke dia."

Kali ini, Dahyun yang mengangkat sebelah alis, "Nah kalo Sewoon-nya nganggep lo temen doang gimana?"

"Ya gue bikin dia nganggep gue _lebih_ , lah. Apa susahnya, kan gue ganteng. Alim lagi."

"Najis."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sewoon tertawa, dikarenakan sebuah video dengan judul _My Boyfriend does My Make Up_ milik seorang _vlogger_. Jaehwan yang penasaran ㅡkarena Sewoon tertawa dengan tiba-tibaㅡ, mendekat pada Sewoon untuk melihat apa yang sedang ditonton oleh Sewoon.

"Itu ngapain, sih?" Kening Jaehwan mengerut ketika melihat seorang perempuan dengan _make up_ acak-acakan dan seorang laki-laki sedang tertawa.

Di tengah-tengah tawanya, Sewoon menjelaskan dengan rinci tentang _vlog_ tersebut. Sesekali, kening Jaehwan kembali mengerut karena masih tidak mengerti apa fungsi dari sepasang kekasih melakukan hal tersebut.

"Buat lucu-lucuan aja, sih, Kak." Kata Sewoon.

"Lucuan juga aku, Woon."

Sewoon kembali tertawa, "Enggak, ah."

"Kamu mau bikin gituan juga gak, Woon? Nanti aku yang nge _make-up_ -in, kamu yang di _make-up_ -in. Kan pas banget, tuh, _my boyfriend does my make up_."

"Gak mau, ah. Kak Jaehwan, kan, mandi aja gak pernah apalagi pegang alat _make up_."

"Yaudah kalo kita bikin video _yang lain_ , mau gak?"

Sewoon baru saja membuka mulutnya ketika mendengar Jaehwan mengaduh.

"Mesum lo, Kak."

Jaehwan mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul menggunakan buku oleh adiknyaㅡyang tiba-tiba datang, "Siapa yang mesum? Lo kali."

Dahyun duduk di depan Sewoon kemudian membuka bukunya, "Kalian pacaran mulu gak capek apa? Aku aja yang lihat capek."

"Makanya jangan jomblo." Balas Jaehwan.

"Dih, kayak sendirinya udah _official_ aja." Gerutu Dahyun pelan, _"_ Lo yang sebenernya gak tau ada banyak cowok nembak gue, Kak."

"Iya, nembak biar lo mati, kan."

Sewoon tertawa. Dahyun dan Jaehwan memang tidak pernah berhenti bertengkar, namun di sisi lain, Sewoon dapat melihat sedekat apa hubungan kakak–adik mereka.

"Gak pacaran, Hyun." Kata Sewoonㅡsetengah bercanda.

"Sadis, licin banget Sewoon nolaknya." Dahyun menggelengkan kepala sembari mendecakan lidahnya, "Emang sih, Woon, jangan mau sama cowok gak pernah mandi kayak Kak Jaehwan." Dahyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jaehwan.

"Heh, buntelan lemak, lo tau gak kalo nutup jodoh orang, ntar jodoh lo ilang diambil orang?"

Dahyun mendelik pada Jaehwan, "Buntelan lemak apa, najis. Ngaca dong lo buntelan daki."

Jaehwan kembali membalas ejekan Dahyun.

Dahyun pun tidak ingin kalah.

Sedangkan Sewoon hanya tertawa. Dia ingin menghentikan pertengkaran Jaehwan dan Dahyun, namun sebelumnya ia harus menghentikan tawanya terlebih dahulu, bukan?

"Udah dong saling ejeknya?" Kata Sewoon, masih di sela-sela tawanya.

"Kak Jaehwan nih, Woon, yang mulai. Aku mah kalem."

"Kalem banget sampe sekalinya ngomong, kuping gue langsung panas." Guman Jaehwan.

"Ih, Kak Jaehwan udahan dong, ngejek adeknya?"

"Mampus."

Jaehwan menunjukkan wajah sedihnya pada Sewoon, "Kok kamu lebih belain dia, sih, daripada calon imammu ini?"

"Pait, Kak. Pait." Timpal Dahyun.

Sewoon tertawa gemas, sepertinya Dahyun dan Jaehwan memang tidak bisa _dipisahkan_.

Jaehwan melirik Dahyun dengan malas. Kalau bukan karena Sewoon, Jaehwan tidak akan segan untuk kembali mengejek adiknya.

"Kok lo tumben baca buku?"

Dahyun melirik buku yang telah terbuka di depannya, "Biar keliatan rajin aja."

"Padahal gak lo baca, kan?"

Dahyun tersenyum lebar, "Lo emang yang paling mengerti gue, Kak."

"Dosa apa gue punya adek kayak Kim Dahyun."

"Banyak, Kak. Tapi tenang aja, dosa gue juga banyak soalnya gue dikasih kakak kayak Kim Jaehwan."

"Dek, padahal gue udah usaha buat gak cari ribut." Jaehwan tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

Dahyun membalas senyuman Jaehwan, "Lo hidup aja udah bikin ribut, Kak."

Tiba-tiba, Sewoon berdiri ㅡsehingga ia mendapat atensi Sewoon dan Dahyun sepenuhnya, "Kalian lanjutin dulu deh ya berantemnya. Aku mau beli minum dulu."

"Tuhkan, gara-gara lo nih, Dek."

Sewoon menahan tawanya mendengar suara samar Jaehwan dan Dahyun yang saling menyalahkan. Melihat Jaehwan dan Dahyun membuatnya ingin memiliki seorang adik perempuan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sewoon kembali dengan tiga gelas jus di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan ketika tidak menemukan Dahyun di tempatnya.

"Dahyun kemana, Kak?" Tanyanya pada Jaehwan setelah ia mendudukan diri.

"Gak kuat lihat kegantenganku katanya."

Sewoon menahan tawa, "Yaudah iya, terserah Kak Jaehwan aja."

Perhatian Jaehwan teralihkan ketika melihat Sewoon tidak hanya membawa satu gelas plastik, "Wih, buat aku, Woon?"

Sewoon mengangguk, "Buat Dahyun juga."

Jaehwan mengangguk mengerti kemudian meminum jus yang telah diberikan Sewoon untuknya.

Sewoon hanya diam menatap Jaehwan yang sedang fokus meminum jusnya. Ada sesuatu yang entah kenapa ingin ia tanyakan pada Jaehwan.

"Kak,"

Jaehwan menanggapinya dengan gumanan.

"Kalo orang yang disuka sama Kak Jaehwan suka sama orang lain, gimana?"

Jaehwan menoleh, "Kamu suka sama orang lain, Woon?"

"H-haㅡ Eh?"

"Hm, gimana ya?" Jaehwan menjauhkan wajahnya dari sedotanㅡdan juga gelas jusㅡ, ia berpura-pura sedang berpikir, "Tergantung siapa yang kamu suka."

Sewoon kembali terdiam.

"Kamu beneran suka sama orangㅡyang bukan aku, Woon?"

Sewoon menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia menanyakan hal ini pada Jaehwan.

Kemudian, otaknya berpikir dengan cepat untuk mencari bahan obrolan yang lain.

"Eh, Kak, kapan-kapan ajak aku _busking_ , dong?"

Untuk sepersekian detik, wajah Jaehwan terlihat bingung karena Sewoon mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kamu mau kapan? Hari ini? Besok? Oke aja aku mah."

Sewoon berpikir sejenak, "Bulan depan?"

"Masih lamaㅡ"

"Kan siapa tau Kak Jaehwan sibuk, makanya aku ngomong sekarang."

"Aku, sih, gak akan pernah terlalu sibuk kalo buat kamu."

Wajah Sewoon memerah. Ah, sial. Kenapa dia mudah sekali merona karena Jaehwan?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Ini gak papa aku ikut, Kak?" Tanya Sewoon dengan ragu.

"Justru aku yang harusnya nanya gitu. Kamu gak papa aku ajak gini?"

"Gak papa, asal ada Kak Jaehwan."

Jaehwan tersenyum, "Yang nanti kita temuin itu temenku. Baru sekitar setahunㅡatau mungkin lebihㅡ kenal, tapi kami deket udah kayak saudara."

Sewoon mengangguk mendengarkan cerita Jaehwan tentang temannya. Dari cerita Jaehwan, Sewoon dapat menyimpulkan bahwa teman Jaehwan adalah seseorang yang baik dan menyenangkan. Meskipun Jaehwan tidak menyebutkan nama temannya tersebut.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju bandara untuk menjemput teman Jaehwan. Seseorang yang sekitar satu minggu lalu dihubungi via _chat_ oleh Jaehwan.

Kata Jaehwan, kedua orang tua temannya masih berada di Amerika sehingga Jaehwan menawarkan diri untuk menjemput temannya tersebut. Jaehwan mengajak Sewoon untuk menemaninya, dan Sewoon tidak menolak ajakannya.

Karena menerima tawaran Jaehwan itulah, Sewoon tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jaehwan telah memiliki mobil pribadiㅡnamun Jaehwan lebih menyukai menggunakan motor untuk berpergian. Ini kali pertama Sewoon melihat sekaligus menaiki mobil milik Jaehwan.

"Kita gak lama, kok. Mungkin sepuluh menit lagi pesawatnya _landing_." Kata Jaehwan setelah mereka memasuki bandara.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, Jaehwan dan Sewoon dapat mendengar pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh teman Jaehwan telah sampai.

Jaehwan mulai berjinjit untuk mencuri lihat ke dalam pintu keluar, berharap temannya segera keluar. Sedangkan Sewoon mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya, ia mengobrol dengan Dahyun melalui _chat_. Bercerita tentang ia yang sedang menemani Jaehwan untuk menjemput seseorang.

Sewoon mendongak ketika mendengar Jaehwan bersorak. Tidak hanya suara sorakan Jaehwan yang ia dengar, ia juga dapat mendengar suara laki-laki lain tengah bersorak bersama Jaehwan.

Mungkin, teman Jaehwan telah datang?

Sewoon tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah teman Jaehwan karena terhalang oleh Jaehwan.

Namun, jantungnya kontan berdetak dengan sangat cepat ketika melihat Jaehwan dan temannya berjalan kearahnya. Matanya melebar, seiring dengan nafasnya yang tercekat.

Tidak. Sewoon pasti sedang berhalusinasi.

"Woon, kenalin. Ini temenku."

Suara Jaehwan memasuki pendengaran Sewoon, namun tidak cukup untuk membuat Sewoon mampu menggerakan tubuhnya yang kini terasa kaku.

Mata Sewoon tidak bisa lepas dari seorang laki-laki yang Jaehwan kenalkan sebagai temannya.

Siapapun, tolong katakan mata Sewoon sedang bermasalah.

Teman Jaehwan tersenyum melihat Sewoon yang hanya terdiam.

 _Senyum yang masih Sewoon ingat dengan jelas._

"Kang Daniel." Katanya sembari menjulurkan tangan kanannya ㅡuntuk berjabat tangan.

Otak Sewoon membutuhkan waktu untuk memproses.

Apakah matanya sedang bermasalah?

Apakah telinganya juga sedang bermasalah?

Tangan Sewoon yang bergetar menyambut tangan Daniel dengan perlahan, "J-Jung Sewoon."

Daniel kembali tersenyum, ia menarik tangannya dari jabatan tangan Sewoon kemudian merangkul Jaehwan untuk menariknya pergi.

Samar-samar, Sewoon dapat mendengar Daniel berkata, "Jadi itu yang lo ceritain?"

Daniel dan Jaehwan semakin menjauh.

Meninggalkan Sewoon sendiri dalam keterdiamannya.

Membiarkan satu-persatu memori yang telah dengan susah payah Sewoon lupakan, kembali menghantamnya.

Membiarkan Sewoon mengingat semua hal _baik namun ia benci_ di masa lalu.

Membiarkan semua tenaga Sewoon terlepas dari tubuhnya. Sewoon ingin sekali menjatuhkan diri ke atas lantai sekarang.

Kang Daniel.

Tidak salah lagi. Laki-laki itu memang Kang Daniel.

Kang Daniel _nya_.

 _Cinta pertamanya. Kencan pertamanya. Laki-laki pertamanya. Kebahagiaan pertamanya. Air mata pertamanya. Bunga pertamanya. Patah hati pertamanya. Ciuman pertamanya._

 **To Be Continued**

 **last word aku, aku sayang daniel. udah;"D**

 _ **Review jusewoon!**_


	6. Five

**_Chapter 5_**

Sewoon hanya terdiam. Tidak ikut berkomentar pada obrolan Jaehwan dan Daniel sama sekali.

 _Smoothie_ di depannya hanya ia aduk-aduk, tanpa berminat untuk meminumnya.

Melihat orang yang _pernah_ ia cintai dan orang yang tengah ia _sukai_ memiliki hubungan seakrab ini membuat hatinya bingung.

Mengapa takdir memainkannya seperti ini?

Mengapa ketika ia pikir ia telah melupakan masa lalunya, dan siap untuk _masa sekarang_ nya, masa lalu tersebut justru datang?

Nafas Sewoon selalu tercekat ketika melihat Daniel dan Jaehwan tertawa bersama. Ah, sial. Kenapa ia harus dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini?

"Woonㅡ?"

Tangan Jaehwan yang mengibas di depan wajahnya membuat Sewoon tersadar dari lamunannya. _Sejak kapan ia melamun?_

"H-hah? Kenapa, Kak?"

Dahi Jaehwan berkerut, "Kamu sakit?"

"E-enggak." Sewoon menggeleng.

"Kok kamu diem aja?" Tanya Jaehwan lagi.

Sewoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengapa ia merasa seperti tengah tertangkap _selingkuh_?

"A-akuㅡ" Kaki Sewoon bergerak-gerak; berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya, "Aku kenapa, ya? Aku juga gak tau aku kenapaㅡ mungkin aku laper?"

Jawaban tidak jelas Sewoon ini justru terdengar jenaka di telinga Jaehwan dan Daniel.

"Yaudah pesen makan aja, Woon. Tenang, gue yang bayar."

Sewoon kembali menahan nafas ketika Daniel berbicara padanya.

Sungguh, jika saja Daniel datang ketika dia tidak mengenal Jaehwan ㅡdan tidak sedang berada dalam _sesuatu_ dengan Jaehwanㅡ, Sewoon akan memeluknya erat-erat. Menunjukan pada Daniel secara terang-terangan bahwa _ia merindukan Daniel._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jaehwan × Jung Sewoon**

 **Phytagor Us**

 **Support Cast : Kim Dahyun; Kang Daniel**

 **Casts are owned by theirselves and this story is owned by feazee.**

 **[ Bashing the pair is prohibited. You can bash me, but not my cast and my ship. I'm not forcing you to read, tho. ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kak, besok anterin aku, yuk?"

"Kemana?"

"Nonton DAY6!"

Jaehwan melirik Sewoon dengan malas, "Nonton aku juga sama aja, kok."

"Enggak!" Sewoon menyangga dagunya menggunakan sebelah tangan, "Disana ada Kak Jae yang jago main gitarㅡ"

"Aku juga Jae–yang–jago–main–gitar."

"Ada Kak Sungjin yang suaranya bagus bangetㅡ"

"Suaraku juga bagus."

"Ada Kak Wonpil yang jago pianoㅡ"

"Aku juga, kok."

"Ada Kak Dowoon yang walopun cuma diem duduk di belakang sambil nge _drum_ , tapi kerenㅡ"

"Aku bisa main _drum_. Aku gak kalah keren juga."

"Terus favoritku, ada Kak Brian yang bisa ngelakuin semua." Sewoon tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jaehwan mencium pipi Sewoon kemudian berkata, "Bisa ngelakuin semua tapi dia gak bisa nyium kamu kayak gini, kan?"

Wajah Sewoon memerah, "A-apasih, Kak!"

Jaehwan tertawa pelan, " _Btw_ , wangi banget sih, Woon?"

"Ih, Kak!"

Sewoon memukul bahu Jaehwan untuk melampiaskan rasa malunya. Ia semakin kesal ketika tawa Jaehwan semakin keras. Beberapa orang yang tanpa sengaja melewati mereka pun menyempatkan diri untuk melirik mereka. Mungkin sebaiknya, Sewoon tidak lagi membuat Jaehwan tertawa hingga seperti ini.

Kemudian Sewoon mendengus, menunggu tawa Jaehwan yang tidak kunjung reda.

"Kira-kira seramai apa rumahmu, Kak? Aku gak bisa bayangin gimana pusingnya punya anak kayak Kak Jaehwan sama Dahyun."

Mendengar perkataan Sewoon tersebut membuat tawa Jaehwan mereda. Jaehwan memicingkan matanya ㅡmencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Waktu itu pernahㅡ

 _Jaehwan dan Dahyun sedang menonton televisi bersama. Untuk mengusir rasa bosan, mereka memilih untuk menonton sebuah acara komedi. Selera humor mereka yang tidak jauh berbeda membuat mereka sering kali tertawa bersamaan. Terkadang, disertai_ aduh _an dari Jaehwan karena Dahyun yang memukulnya sembari tertawa._

 _Jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana berantakannya ruang keluarga tersebut. Remah-remah makanan ringan mereka berserakan dimana-mana. Belum lagi jika Jaehwan atau Dahyun tertawa ketika masih ada cemilan yang berada di dalam mulut mereka._

 _Mereka terus tertawa dengan_ seru, _sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa sekarang telah pukul sebelas malam. Bahkan mereka tidak mendengar ketika ibu mereka berteriak,_

 _"Jaehwan, Dahyun kalo ketawa jangan kenceng-kenceng! Mama jadi gak bisa tidur. Kalo tetangga ada yang kebangun juga, gimana?"_

 _Karena teriakan ibu mereka teredam oleh suara tawa mereka sendiri._

ㅡSampe waktu itu ada beberapa tetanggaku yang ngetuk pintu terus nanya _"Ada yang kerasukan?"_. Karena Dahyun takut hantu, yaudah dia teriak kenceng banget sampe akhirnya dia yang dicurigai kerasukan."

Sewoon tidak dapat mengendalikan tawanya lagi. Jaehwan dan Dahyun benar-benar definisi _clumsy sibling_ yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan orang seperti mereka berdua untuk menjadi pasangan kakak–adik? Atau mungkin, apa yang diidamkan oleh ibu mereka dulu sehingga memiliki anak seperti _ini_?

"Dahyun emang parah ya, Kak." Sewoon masih tertawa, "Sama kayak Kak Jaehwan sendiri."

"Wih, ya jelas Dahyun leㅡ"

"Wah, parah. Cewek cantik kayak gue digosipin."

Dahyun duduk di depan Sewoon, "Tumben di taman depan gini? Gak di kantin kayak biasanya?"

"Soalnya kalo di kantin ntar ketemu lo. Eh, ternyata disini juga tetep aja ketemu lo."

Dahyun mencomot makanan ringan di depannya, "Ntar kalo gak ketemu gue juga nangis lo, Kak."

"Nangis bahagia, sih, iya."

Dahyun melempar sepotong cemilan yang baru saja ia ambil ke arah Jaehwan, mengundang Sewoon untuk berkata, "Makananku jangan dibuang-buang, dong!"

Kemudian ditanggapi, "Mampus." Dengan cepat oleh Jaehwan.

"Lagi bahas apa, nih, kok gue gak diajak?"

Jaehwan, Sewoon, dan Dahyun serempak menoleh ke arah Daniel yang mengambil posisi di sebelah Dahyun dan mencomot cemilan milik Sewoon.

Sewoon melirik Dahyun, Daniel, dan Jaehwan dengan kesal satu-persatu, "Kalian bertiga emang sama aja ya, dateng-dateng langsung ngambil makanan orang."

"Mumpung gratis."

"Daripada mubazir."

"Kayaknya kita kalo bikin _tukang makan squad_ cocok, deh."

"Gak ah, Dek. Sayang uang." Kata Jaehwan menanggapi Dahyun.

"Emang salah satu dari kita gak ada yang bisa masak? Wah, parah."

"Ngaca, Hyun." Daniel menjentikan jarinya pada dahi Dahyun, "Kayaknya yang bisa masak cuma Sewoon."

Jaehwan menatap Daniel dengan curiga, "Kok lo tau?"

"H-hah?" Kata Daniel ㅡsalah tingkah.

Dahyun bergabung bersama Jaehwan dengan menatap Daniel penuh curiga.

Daniel melirik Sewoon, berharap Sewoon memberinya bantuan. Namun sayang sekali, Sewoon justru ㅡberpura-puraㅡ fokus dengan bukunya.

Daniel berdehem, "Ya tau, lah. Apa, sih, yang gak gue tau?"

"Hm, gue jadi curiga." Mata Jaehwan memicing, "Jangan-jangan lo bener naksir Sewoon, ya?"

"Kalo iya kenapa?" Jawab Daniel spontan, _setengah_ bermaksud untuk menggoda Jaehwan.

Sewoon tersedak. Kemudian ia tertawaㅡdengan terpaksa, "Lucu banget. Ahahaha, ini buku lawak apa, sih?"

"Woon, itu buku sejarah lucu darimananya?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sewoon dengan spontan menoleh dan menampar seseorang yang berada di sebelah kirinya ketika ia merasakan pantatnya disentuh.

Kemudian ia terkejut ketika melihat sang pelaku yang tengah tertawa.

"K-Kak Daniel?"

Daniel merangkul Sewoon, "Masih gak berubah aja lo, Woon."

"Ya terus gimana? Aku harus diem aja gitu kalo pantatku dipegang?"

"Kalo Jaehwan yang megang, bakal lo tampar juga?"

"Iyalah, Kak!"

Daniel mengangguk, "Belom pernah diapa-apain, nih, berarti?"

Wajah Sewoon memerah, "E-enggak, lah. Emangnya Kak Jaehwan mesum kayak Kak Daniel?" Sindirnya.

Daniel tersenyum mengejek pada Sewoon, "Jaehwan emang yang paling jago kalo masalah pencitraan."

"Biar aja, daripada gak jaga sikap."

"Bela aja terus, Woon." Daniel mengeratkan rangkulannya untuk beberapa saat, namun berhasil membuat Sewoon mengaduh.

Tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya, Daniel dan Sewoon berjalan beriringan menuju perpustakaanㅡyang sebenarnya adalah destinasi Sewoon seorang. Mereka mengobrol dan bersenda gurau, tanpa membicarakan masa lalu sedikitpun. Mereka bahkan bersikap seperti sepasang sahabat lama yang dengan _terpaksa_ harus berpisah.

Sewoon pun tidak memprotes tangan Daniel yang tidak juga berpindah dari bahunya. Dia tidak keberatan, toh _ia merindukan Daniel._

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa Jaehwan sedang menatap mereka penuh kebingungan dari jauh. Jaehwan bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Sewoon dan Daniel menjadi sedekat itu? Seingatnya, Sewoon selalu bersikap canggung setiap kali ada Daniel.

Namun meskipun penasaran, Jaehwan memilih untuk diam. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Sewoon. Ia merasa bingung, tapi ia tidak mencurigai mereka sama sekali. Karena _Jaehwan percaya pada Daniel dan Sewoon._

 **To Be Continued**

 **maaf baru update:"D**


	7. Six

Jaehwan tidak berhenti berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Bohong, jika ia bilang ia tidak penasaran pada Daniel dan Sewoon. Bohong, jika ia tidak menaruh cemburu pada Sewoon yang terlihat semakin dekat dengan Daniel.

Daniel tahu Sewoon tidak menyukai kopi karena rasanya pahit.

Sewoon tahu Daniel takut pada serangga, dan juga hantu.

Daniel tahu Sewoon menyukai buku dan perpustakaan.

Sewoon tahu sebanyak apa porsi makan Daniel.

Apakah mungkin hanya dalam seminggu mereka dapat mengetahui satu sama lain sebanyak ini?

Dia memang sengaja tidak bertanya apa-apa pada Sewoon, dia masih menunggu Sewoon bercerita sesuatuㅡyang berhubungan dengan Danielㅡ padanya. Karena Dahyun pun tidak terlihat mengetahui sesuatu di antara mereka.

Sebenarnya, tidak masalah jika Daniel menyukai Sewoon. Tapi jika Sewoon yang menyukai Daniel, dia bisa apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jaehwan × Jung Sewoon**

 **Phytagor Us**

 **Support Cast : Kim Dahyun; Kang Daniel**

 **Casts are owned by theirselves and this story is owned by feazee.**

 **[ Bashing the pair is prohibited. You can bash me, but not my cast and my ship. I'm not forcing you to read, tho. ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hwan,"

Jaehwan yang sedang fokus _game_ nya hanya menjawab dengan gumanan.

"Gak ada yang pengen lo tanyain ke gue?"

"Lo minta gue tanyain ' _Niel, lo udah makan belom?'_ gitu?"

"Gue serius."

Jaehwan melirik Daniel sekilas, "Iya iya. Gue gak paham juga harus tanya apa ke lo."

"Tentang Sewoon."

Tangan Jaehwan sempat berhenti memencet layar _handphone_ nya untuk beberapa saat ketika Daniel menyebut nama Sewoon.

"Kenapa Sewoon? Lo naksir? Mau ngegebet?"

Daniel mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar nada bicara Jaehwan yang terbilang santai di telinganya. Jaehwan bahkan tidak meninggalkan _game_ nya untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan seksama, sehingga Daniel pikir, mungkin tidak apa-apa jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jaehwan sekarang. Toh, dia tidak bisa tetap diam.

"Sewoon mantan gue. Orang yang selama ini gue ceritain ke lo. Satu-satunya alesan kenapa gue gak berminat buat pacaran sampe sekarang."

 _Handphone_ Jaehwan hampir saja terjatuh dari genggaman Jaehwan. Secara perlahan, kepala Jaehwan mendongak untuk menatap Daniel yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"S-serius?"

Daniel hanya bisa mengangguk ketika mendengar suara Jaehwan yang bergetarㅡtidak ingin percaya dengan ucapan Daniel.

"Gue pikir Sewoon udah cerita ke lo, tapi lo gak keliatan was-was ke gue sama sekali, jadi yaudah, gue mutusin buat ngomong duluan. Dan ternyata, Sewoon emang belom cerita."

Jaehwan masih diam, menatap Daniel penuh dengan ketidak-percayaan. Ucapan Daniel terasa seperti angin, tidak dapat ia dengar dengan jelas.

Jaehwan masih ingat, siapa mantan kekasih yang sering diceritakan orang Daniel. Seseorang yang selalu Daniel panggil dengan _Ponyo_.

Daniel selalu menolak untuk menyebutkan nama asli sang mantan, dengan alasan, " _Nyebut nama panggilannya aja gue gamon apalagi nyebut nama aslinya."_

Jaehwan ingat, terkadang Daniel meng- _spam_ _Line_ nya pada pukul dua dini hari hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan Ponyo _nya_. Atau Daniel yang selalu mengingat omelan sang Ponyo ketika ia sakit, kemudian menceritakannya pada Jaehwan dengan senyum kekanakanan.

Daniel selalu bersungguh-sungguh dalam mengerjakan setiap pekerjaannya, dia juga mengabaikan setiap orang yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Ketika Jaehwan bertanya kenapa hidup Daniel terlalu _serius_ , Daniel akan tertawa kemudian menjawab, "Gue mau buktiin ke Ponyo kalo janji gue ke dia dulu tetep gue pegang walopun gue gak pernah ketemu dia lagi."

 _Daniel berjanji, untuk tidak lagi bermain-main dengan cinta. Ia tidak akan mengecewakan orang tuanya, dan menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa anak laki-lakinya ini mampu membanggakan mereka._

Jaehwan tidak pernah lupa, betapa bahagianya wajah Daniel ketika bercerita tentang sang Ponyo. Meskipun setelah itu, senyum cerahnya akan berganti dengan senyum penuh kepahitan.

Jaehwan juga masih ingat, ketika ia bertanya kenapa Daniel justru _bersembunyi_ , dan bukannya berusaha mempertahankan Ponyo, Daniel menjawab, "Dia gak pernah protes sama semua sikap egois gue, terus kalo tiba-tiba dia minta putus? Ya berarti dia emang udah eneg sama gue. Gue gak bisa maksa dia di sebelah gue terus kalo nyatanya gue cuma bisa bikin dia sedih."

Kemudian ketika Jaehwan bertanya kenapa Daniel tidak tetap diam di dekat sang Ponyo untuk menjaganya, Daniel menjawab, "Terus ngelihat dia deket sama orang lain? Maaf, gue gak senaif itu."

Jaehwan selalu penasaran, siapa orang yang membuat Daniel seperti ini? Orang hebat macam mana, yang dapat membuat temannya jatuh cinta sedalam ini?

Dan Jaehwan tidak pernah menyangka, _orang hebat_ tersebut adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang membuatnya jatuh cintaㅡuntuk pertama kalinya.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sewoon menatap khawatir pada Jaehwan yang sejak tadi melamun. Minuman di depannya tidak disentuh sama sekali semenjak mereka datang di _café_ ini.

Sewoon sudah beberapa kali menyoba memanggil nama Jaehwan, namun Jaehwan tidak merespon. Jaehwan hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk.

Suara bel yang memberi tanda bahwa seseorang memasuki _café_ lah yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Jaehwan.

Jaehwan mendongak, hanya untuk menemukan Sewoon tengah menatapnya khawatirㅡjuga penasaranㅡ dengan kedua alis yang terangkat.

Sebuah helaan lolos dari bibir Jaehwan, "Kamu gak pengen cerita sesuatu ke aku?"

"H-hah?"

Jaehwan kembali menghela nafas, "Kamu mantannya Daniel?"

Kali ini, nafas Sewoon tercekat. Apakah mungkin Daniel telah bercerita pada Jaehwan?

"Aku nggak mikir apa-apa, Woon. Aku juga gak nuduh kamu bohong. Aku ngerti pasti kamu mau jujur sama aku, tapi bingung gimana ngomongnya, iya?"

Ini salah satu alasan Sewoon menyukai Jaehwan. _Jaehwan selalu sepengertian ini_.

Sewoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya bergerak-gerak untuk mencari objek pandangㅡapapun selain mata Jaehwan. Mata Sewoon sempat bertemu dengan milik Jaehwan yang masih menatapnya dengan lekat ketika ia dengan sengaja melirik Jaehwan.

Sewoon menghela nafas, "Iya, Kak. Aku emang mantannya Kak Daniel. Maaf, gak ngasih tahu lebih dulu."

"Kalian... kenapa putus?"

Sebenarnya, Sewoon tidak ingin menceritakan masa lalunya dengan Daniel, namun dia _harus_.

"Kak Daniel ngelakuin hal kecil, tapi fatal menurut aku. Jujur, aku beberapa kali ngerasa nyesel udah mutusin Kak Daniel. Tapi, kayaknya emang itu yang terbaik buat aku sama Kak Daniel."

"Kamu pernah kepikiran buat balikan sama Daniel?"

Sewoon terdiam sejenak, "Sering." Kemudian ia tersenyum pahit, "Tapi nggak mungkin."

Jaehwan tahu, cinta Sewoon pada Daniel sama besarnya dengan milik Daniel.

Ah, tidak.

Milik Daniel mungkin _sedikit_ lebih besar, namun Jaehwan tahu cinta Sewoon untuk Daniel tidaklah main-main.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **kalo chapter depan aku kasih flashbacknya daniel sama sewoon kalian mau ngga?**


	8. Special Chapter ㅡ Daniel x Sewoon (1)

"Woon,"

Sewoon menjawab dengan sebuah gumanan pelan.

"Mau jadi pacar gue, gak?"

"Hah?"

Laki-laki tersebut bergeming; tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sewoon. Dia hanya diam sembari menatap ke arah langit.

Otak Sewoon masih berpikir dengan cepat. Apakah laki-laki ini benar-benar mengucapkannya atau hanyalah imajinasinya semata? Apakah laki-laki ini hanya bercanda atau memang serius?

"Gimana?"

Suara _baritone_ tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Sewoon sekaligus meyakinkannya bahwa telinganya memang sedang berfungsi dengan benar.

Sewoon ingin menolak. Jujur saja, ia sedikit _tidak percaya_ pada laki-laki ini. Namun yang keluar dari mulutnya justruㅡ

"Iya, Kak. Aku mau."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jaehwan × Jung Sewoon**

 **Phytagor Us** **ㅡ [Special Chapter for Kang Daniel × Jung Sewoon]**

 **Casts are owned by themselves and this story is owned by feazee.**

 **[ Bashing the pair is prohibited. You can bash me, but not my cast and my ship. I'm not forcing you to read, tho. ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan Sewoon dan Daniel telah berjalan selama satu bulan.

Sampai saat ini, belum ada masalah serius yang melanda mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba saja hari ini Daniel mengajak Sewoon untuk bicara berdua. Wajah Daniel yang terlihat _sangat_ serius, membuat Sewoon gugup.

"Kita putus, gimana?"

"K-kenapa?"

"Gue kesel sama lo."

Sewoon masih tidak mengerti.

"Masa lo gue kenalin ke temen gue aja gak mau, sih? Kenapa? Malu pacaran sama gue?"

Ah, jadi karena ini.

Hanya karena beberapa hari yang lalu Sewoon menolak ajakan Daniel untuk _hangout_ bersama teman-temannya.

"Bukan gitu maksuㅡ"

"Terus gimana?"

Sewoon terdiam sejenak. Dapat dia lihat dengan jelas bahwa Daniel sedang marah, "Yaudah aku mau."

Daniel menatap Sewoon, "Telat." Kemudian ia pergi.

Sewoon menghela nafas.

Sewoon memang tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang _ada apa-apa_ dengan Daniel. Dia memang merasa itu tidak perlu, namun bukan berarti Sewoon tidak menyayangi Daniel.

Sewoon memiliki alasan sendiri kenapa ia menolak untuk bertemu teman-teman Daniel.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini Daniel menghindari Sewoon. Sewoon tidak bisa menghubungi Daniel, ingin menemui Daniel secara langsung pun tidak kalah sulit.

Kali ini, Sewoon tidak mencoba mencari atau menghubungi Daniel. Mungkin, Daniel memang masih kesal padanya. Sewoon memutuskan untuk membiarkan Daniel tenang terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menjelaskan maksudnya yang sebenarnya.

Sewoon sedang berjalan menuju kantin ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Suara milik Kang Daniel. Orang yang tiga hari ini dia rindukan, akhirnya mau menemuinya.

"Gue minta maaf."

Sewoon mengerjap, "Buat apa, Kak?"

"Gue _childish_ banget, ya?"

"Akhirnya sadar nih, Kak?" Candanya.

"Eㅡhey!"

Tawa Sewoon terdengar samar ketika Daniel memprotes, "Aku juga minta maaf kalo aku terkesan nutupin hubungan kita ."

Kemudian, Sewoon melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantin bersama Daniel yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Sebenernya gue pengen semua orang tau kalo lo udah jadi punya gue."

Sewoon mengangkat alisnya.

"Emangnya gue gak tau apa kalo ada banyak orang yang suka lirik-lirik lo?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Malam ini cukup berbeda dengan malam-malam yang sebelumnya bagi Sewoon. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak makan malam bersama keluarganya di rumah. Dia justru makan malamㅡyang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut makan malamㅡ di sebuah _café_ bersama Daniel. Dia tidak menyangka Daniel akan mengajaknya _berkencan_ seperti ini.

 _"Ntar malem lo sibuk gak, Woon?"_

 _"Enggak."_

 _Daniel hanya berkata 'oh' sembari mengangguk._

 _"Kenapa, Kak? Mau ngajak aku kencan?" Tanya Sewoon, setengah bercanda._

 _"Ngarep banget ya?"_

 _Sewoon dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Daniel; menunjukkan protesnya terhadap Daniel yang menyebalkan._

 _Keheningan berbicara untuk beberapa menit sebelum Daniel berkata, "Ntar malem anterin gue cari makan, ya? Nyokap lagi gak di rumah soalnya."_

Raut muka Daniel terlihat serius ㅡsekaligus gugupㅡ ketika menyantap makanannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, dia sama sekali tidak melirik Sewoon sejak tadi. Akhirnya, Sewoon yang tidak menyukai atmosfer seperti ini memilih untuk membuka percakapan.

"Kak, mau denger _voice note_ , gak?"

Daniel mendongak, dahinya berkerut penasaran, " _Voice note_ apa?"

"Ini semacam _song cover_ , sih. Aku dikasih temen. Mau denger?"

Dahi Daniel semakin berkerut, "Iya."

"Tapi gak boleh cemburu."

"Cepetan."

"Bentar,"

Sewoon mengambil _handphone_ nya. Membuka _music player_ untuk mencari _voice_ _note_ yang ia maksud.

Tidak lama kemudian, samar-samar terdengar suara seorang laki-laki menyanyikan _Thinking Out Loud_ milik penyanyi asal Inggris; Ed Sheeran, dengan iringan gitar.

"Bagus banget gak sih, Kak? Ini suaranya Donghyun. Aku suka denger suara dia disini jadi yaudah aku simpen _voice note_ nya."

Daniel terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Bodo amat ah, Woon. Mau suara dia bagus kek apa kek, gak peduli juga gue." Kemudian ia melanjutkan acara menyantap-makan-malamnya.

"Tapi bagus kan, Kak?"

"Gak. Biasa aja."

"Ey, emang Kak Daniel bisa nyanyi kayak gini?"

"Hah apa? Gue gak denger."

Dengan mata yang tidak berpindah dari Daniel, Sewoon meminum _smoothie_ nya melalui sedotan, "Katanya gak akan cemburu?"

"Siapa yang cemburu?"

Sewoon menahan tawa, "Oh, enggak ya? Berarti emang bener, kan, suara Donghyun itu bagus baㅡ"

Daniel mendongak, menatap Sewoon dengan lekat seraya berkata, "Gue pergi, nih? Lo makan sama Donghyun aja, ya?"

Kali ini, Sewoon tertawa, "Aku cuma bercanda, ih."

"Yaudah matiin _voice note_ nya. Sakit telinga gue."

"Iya, aku matiin." Jari Sewoon memencet tombol _pause_ , "Tapi suara Donghyun emang bagus kan, Kak?"

"Gak."

Sewoon tertawa gemas, "Ih, udahan dong Kak, cemburunya?"

Daniel mengabaikan perkataan Sewoon.

"Nanti aku kasih peluk, deh?"

"Peluk Donghyun aja sana."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Jika biasanya Daniel yang sibuk dengan dunia _game_ nya dan mengabaikan Sewoon, maka hari ini justru berbanding terbalik. Sewoon terlalu fokus pada _handphone_ nya hingga Daniel merasa tidak dianggap. Padahal hari ini adalah kencan kedua merekaㅡkali ini mereka berkencan di sebuah taman bermainㅡ, mengapa Sewoon justru asik dengan _handphone_ nya?

"Lagi ngapain, sih?" Tanya Daniel penasaran.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Sewoon menjawab, "Gak ngapa-ngapain."

"Terus kok senyum-senyum gitu?"

"Eheheh, soalnya lucu, Kak."

Dahi Daniel berkerut, "Ooh, selingkuh yaa?"

Sewoon tertawa kecil, "Iya."

"Eeey?"

Sewoon kembali tertawa. Ia memasukkan _handphone_ nya ke dalam saku celana kemudian mengamit tangan Daniel, "Bercanda aja. Kalo aku punya kamu kenapa harus selingkuh?"

Tanpa Sewoon sadari, tangan Daniel telah bergerak untuk mencuri _handphone_ nya dari saku celana, "Oke, gue pinjem _handphone_ nya."

Sewoon terkejut, "Jangan!"

Kemudian terjadi saling rebut-merebut _handphone_ di antara mereka. Daniel yang mencoba menjauhkan _handphone_ tersebut dari jangkauan tangan sang pemilik dan Sewoon yang mencoba meraih _handphone_ nya.

Sayang sekali, Daniel yang lebih tinggi daripada Sewoon membuat Sewoon tidak dapat sekalipun menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada _handphone_ nya.

"Serius gak ada apa-apa, Kak."

Daniel tidak menghiraukan Sewoon. Ia menekan tombol kunci di _handphone_ Sewoon.

 _Please enter your password._

Adalah kalimat pertama yang dapat Daniel baca.

" _Password_ nya apa?"

Ah, hampir saja Sewoon lupa jika dia memasang _password_.

"Rahasia." Katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Daniel.

Kemudian Sewoon tersenyum ketika melihat Daniel mendengus.

"Aku beneran gak bakal selingkuh dari kamu, Kak."

Kali ini Daniel menghela nafas, "Gue bukan gak percaya sama lo, bukan nuduh lo juga. Tapiㅡ gak jadi, deh."

.

.

"Kita taruhan, yuk?"

"Taruhan itu gak baik, Kak."

"Tapi gue pengen."

"Yaudah mau taruhan apa?"

Daniel mengedarkan matanya, "Kita masuk _Haunted House_. Siapa yang gak teriak sama sekali, dia menang."

Sewoon mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Hadiahnya?"

"Kalo lo menang, gue beliin hadiah buat lo. Tapi kalo lo kalah, lo harus ngehapus _password_ hp lo."

Sewoon mengerjap, "Jadi ini demi _password_ hp, Kak?"

"Jawab aja mau apa enggak?"

Sewoon mengangguk, "Oke, _deal_."

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya keluar dari _haunted house._

Sepertinya, Daniel telah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Seumur hidupnya, ini adalah pertama kali dia memasuki arena rumah berhantu. Dan tidak sekalipun terpikirkan olehnya bahwa _haunted house_ benar-benar menyeramkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan di dalam rumah berhantu tersebut, tubuh Daniel tidak berhenti bergetar. Bahkan, Daniel berjalan di belakang Sewoon dan memeluk Sewoon erat-erat. Beberapa kali Sewoon memprotes karena pelukan Daniel membuatnya susah berjalan, namun Daniel tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Justru, setiap kali sang hantu muncul, pelukannya pada Sewoon akan mengerat hingga membuat Sewoon merasa sesak. Dia memeluk Sewoon seakan dia akan _tamat_ jika pelukannya terlepas.

Sedangkan Sewoon, bohong jika dia berkata dia tidak takut. Tapi, untung saja ketakutannya tidak separah Daniel. Pelukan erat dan teriakan Daniel pun sukses membuat perhatiannya teralih, tidak fokus pada hantu-hantu itu sama sekali.

"Kak?" Panggil Sewoon.

Tidak ada respon dari Daniel. Dia menumpukan dagunya pada pundak Sewoon, mengatur nafasnya sembari menutup mata. Tangannya pun masih setia melingkar di badan Sewoon.

"Ini Kak Daniel modus, ya?" Goda Sewoon.

"Serem, Woon." Guman Daniel.

"Enggak ah, biasa aja."

Daniel membuka matanya, "Gak usah sombong,"

"Yang penting aku menang, asik!"

Daniel tersenyum gemas, dia mengambil _handphone_ nya kemudian mencari sebuah _online shop_ , mencari sesuatu untuk dihadiahkan pada Sewoon ㅡsesuai dengan janjinya.

"Ini gak pengen dilepas dulu pelukannya, Kak?"

"Enaknya hadiah buat lo apa, ya?"

Sewoon hanya diam. Memperhatikan jari Daniel yang sedang menggeser layar _handphone_ ke atas.

"Kalo _teddy bear_ kayak gini, suka gak?"

Layar _handphone_ Daniel sedang menampilkan sebuah boneka beruang besar milik salah satu _online shop_.

"Masa kamu beli hadiah tapi nanya ke orang yang mau kamu kasih, sih?" Protesnya.

.

.

"Woon,"

"Apaaaaa?"

Daniel terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, "Gue sayang lo."

"Gue tau gue nyebelin, maaf. Tapi jangan capek sama gue, ya?" Daniel menghela nafas untuk meredakan rasa gugupnya, "Gue gak minta buat jadi _the whole of your life_. Gue pengennya jadi _a little but the most favorite part; which you love the most_."

Telinga Daniel memerah. Dia tidak terbiasa mengatakan hal semacam ini, namun dia tidak ingin Sewoon berpikir bahwa hanya Sewoon-lah yang memiliki cinta di antara mereka.

Wajah Sewoon pun tidak kalah merah, ia menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya sejenak untuk menahan gugup, "I-iya, Kak,"

"Gue boleh cium lo, gak?"

"H-hah?"

Jangan tanyakan lagi betapa _ramai_ nya keadaan dada Sewoon saat ini.

"Gak boleh, ya? Yaudah gue pulang dulu."

Daniel berbalik. Merutuki permintaannya yang tidak masuk akal. Meminta sebuah ciuman dari seseorang seperti Sewoon seharusnya terdengar tidak mungkin untuk Daniel.

Belum sampai kaki Daniel melangkah, tangan Sewoon terlebih dahulu menahan tangannya.

"B-boleh, Kak."

Mata Daniel melebar, "S-serius?"

Sewoon menunduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian mengangguk.

Daniel mendekat dengan perlahan, memberi efek yang luar biasa pada diri mereka masing-masing. Seiring dengan jantung mereka yang seakan ingin meledak, aliran darah merekapun berpacu dengan cepat menuju wajah.

Tidak lama kemudian, bibir Daniel telah bertemu dengan milik Sewoon.

Pada saat itulah, ciuman pertama Sewoon telah di _claim_ oleh seorang Kang Daniel, tepat di depan rumah Sewoon.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Beberapa hari yang lalu _hadiah kekalahan_ Daniel telah diberikan pada Sewoon. Sebuah boneka besar berwarna merah yang berbentuk salah satu karakter utama di animasi _Gake no Ue no Ponyo_ ㅡPonyo.

 _"Mirip lo, makanya gue beliin itu."_ Kata Daniel ketika Sewoon bertanya kenapa Daniel memilih boneka tersebut.

Awalnya, Sewoon menolak dengan keras untuk dikatakan mirip dengan sang Ponyo. Dia juga memprotes ketika Daniel memanggilnya _Ponyo_. Namun, akhirnya Sewoon berhenti memprotes karena dia tahu, semakin dia memprotes, maka Daniel akan semakin semangat _mengganggu_ nya.

 _Password_ di _handphone_ Sewoon pun telah terhapus. Ia rasa tidak ada salahnya jika ia tetap mengikuti keinginan Daniel meskipun Daniel tidak memenangkan pertaruhan mereka.

Saat ini Sewoon sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Dia suka membaca buku, terkadang buku yang ia inginkan sudah tidak dicetak ulang sehingga ia tidak bisa membeli dan harus membacanya di perpustakaan ㅡseperti saat ini.

Sewoon tidak sendiri. Daniel memaksa untuk ikut agar dia bisa menemani Sewoon.

 _"Biar lo gak kayak jomblo."_ Katanya.

Meskipun justru karena Daniel, Sewoon menjadi susah fokus pada bacaannya.

Bagaimana Sewoon bisa fokus jika Daniel menatapnya dengan lekat seakan Sewoon akan hilang jika Daniel mengalihkan pandangannya?

"Nyo?"

Sewoon membalik selembar halaman, "Siapa 'Nyo'?"

"Ponyo." Kata Daniel seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Ponyo lagi main sama Sosuke."

"Ponyo sekarang punya Daniel, bukan punya Sosuke."

Mata Sewoon masih fokus pada bukunya, "Oh, kamu suka sama ikan merah itu juga, Kak?"

"Gak." Daniel menggeleng, "Sukanya sama kembaran Ponyo yang ngakunya punya nama Jung Sewoon."

Telinga Sewoon memerah, "Garing ah, Kak."

Daniel tertawa, "Baca apasih, serius banget?"

 _Iya ini lagi nyoba fokus. Kak Daniel pergi aja bisa gak, sih? Ganggu konsentrasiku tau_ , gerutu Sewoon dalam hati.

"Heh, Woon?" Daniel menarik pipi Sewoon.

Sewoon melirik Daniel sekilas, "Kenapa lagi, Kaaak?"

"Kemaren ada cewek nembak gue."

Sewoon hampir saja memekik jika dia tidak ingat dia sedang berada di perpustakaan.

"Katanya dia minta bantuan gue biar mantannya gak _neror_ dia mulu. Sekedar _status_ juga gak papa asal itu bisa bikin mantannya mundur."

Sewoon berdehem, "Terus? Hubungannya sama aku apa?"

"Hm?" Daniel berpura-pura sedang berpikir, "Lo ijinin gue, gak? Kasian tuh, dia harus nanggepin mantannya yang gak jelas."

Rasanya, Sewoon ingin sekali menjambak rambut Daniel.

"Kenapa harus Kak Daniel yang dimintain tolong?"

"Kenapa, ya?" Daniel kembali berpura-pura berpikir, "Mungkin dia pikir gue masih jomblo. Salah lo, sih, gak mau ngepublikasiin hubungan kita."

Sewoon menutup bukunya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kak Daniel kok malah nyalahin aku, sih?" Sewoon menatap Daniel penuh kekesalan, "Kak Daniel malah nanya ke aku _boleh atau engga_ , bukannya langsung nolak dia. Berarti, sebenernya Kak Daniel mau juga, kan, sama dia?"

Daniel berkedip polos, "Iyaㅡ"

Sewoon beranjak. Namun tangan Daniel dengan cepat menariknya kembali; sehingga punggung Sewoon menabrak dadanya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Daniel segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada Sewoon.

Kemudian, Daniel tertawa pelan, "Ya enggak lah, Woon. Gue langsung nolak kemaren. Ngapain juga gue repot-repot bantu dia, kan?"

Sewoon memukul tangan Daniel yang melingkar di badannya, "Terus ngapain nanya ke aku gitu?"

"Pengen lihat respon lo aja."

Sewoon melepaskan kedua tangan Daniel, "Aku balik dulu ya, Kak. Aku ada janji sama Donghyun."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **paaaanjang banget sampe aku potong jadi dua part:"D aku enjoying banget nulis mereka kenapa ya? jangan jangan aku mau pindah kapal:(**

 **gaaa, soalnya biar kalian ngerti gitu kenapa mereka gamon:(**

 **oiya sebenernya aku mau update dari dua hari yang lalu tapi aku malah sakit gezz maaf ya udah bikin kalian nunggu lama, ehe.**

 **Reviewnya jangan lupa! Thankchu~**


	9. Special Chapter ㅡ Daniel x Sewoon (2)

Tidak ada yang spesial hari ini. Hanya ada Sewoon yang memainkan _handphone_ nya dan Daniel yang sedang berbaringㅡtertidurㅡ dengan berbantalkan paha Sewoon.

Sekolah sudah berakhir sejak dua jam yang lalu, namun mereka masih berada di taman sekolah yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Beberapa kali Sewoon mengangkat kepala Daniel ketika pahanya terasa pegal.

Ketika Daniel membuka mata, hal yang menyambutnya pertama kali adalah wajah Sewoon yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah _handphone_ ㅡyang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Daniel ikut tersenyum kemudian berpindah posisi; memeluk pinggang Sewoon kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada perut Sewoon.

Sewoon tidak merespon, masih terlalu asik dengan dunianya.

"Lagi lihat apa, sih?"

Sewoon sedikit berjengit ketika merasakan sedikit getaran di sekitar perutnya, akibat mulut Daniel yang bergerak ketika bicara.

"A-apa, Kak?" Sewoon meminta Daniel mengulangi perkataannya. Suara Daniel terdengar samar.

Daniel sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya, "Lagi lihat apa?"

"Kwon Yuli." Jawab Sewoon disertai dengan senyuman.

"Yuri member _Girl's Generation_?"

Sewoon tertawa, "Bukan."

Daniel mendudukan diri di samping Sewoon, menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Sewoon sembari mencuri lihat pada _handphone_ Sewoon.

"Lucu kan, Kak?" Tanya Sewoon.

"Hm," Daniel berpikir, "Cantikan Lauren, ah."

Sewoon menatap Daniel sengitㅡtanda tidak setuju, "Tapi Yuli lebih imut!"

"Enggak. Biasa aja."

"Ih, kok gitu siㅡ"

"Masih imutan lo daripada dia."

"H-hah? Masa aku disamain sama anak kecil?"

Daniel menatap Sewoon, "Tapi gue gak bohong."

Sewoon berdebar, "I-imut apanya sih, Kakㅡ"

"Waktu lo cemburu, waktu lo ngambek, waktu lo ngirim _pap_ gak jelas, waktu loㅡ ngapain aja."

Sewoon menelan ludah dengan gugup, "J-jadi, Kak Daniel suka kalo aku ngambek?"

"Iya. Gue bilang suka, biar lo sering-sering ngambek."

Sewoon menoleh, ingin memberi tatapan tajam pada Daniel.

Alih-alih menatap Daniel dengan tajam, mata Sewoon justru membulat. Nafasnya tertahan ketika menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah Daniel.

Sewoon dengan segera membuang muka, "Kok Kak Daniel suka kalo aㅡ"

"Karenaㅡ" Daniel sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, "Apapun yang lo lakuin, gue suka."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sewoon memeluk boneka Ponyonya dengan erat. Ia merindukan Daniel.

Sudah satu minggu ini Daniel susah sekali dihubungi. Daniel selalu membalas pesannya tigaㅡatau limaㅡ jam sekali, sehingga mereka tidak bisa mengobrol dengan bebas.

Daniel sedang berada di Los Angeles saat ini. Perbedaan waktu yang cukup jauh membuat komunikasi mereka menjadi sulit. Sewoon mengerti kepentingan Daniel disana, namun dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merindukan Daniel.

 _"Gue harus pergi ke LA, Woon."_

 _"Wih, liburan, Kak?"_

 _Daniel menggeleng, "Nenek gue sakit. Bokap gak bisa berangkat, jadi cuma gue sama nyokap."_

 _Sewoon mengangguk mengerti, "Berapa lama, Kak?"_

 _"Belom tau. Tergantung keadaan nanti gimana."_

 _"Oh, gitu. Yaudah, cepet sembuh ya, Kak, buat neneknya."_

 _Daniel menangguk kemudian keheningan mengisi suasana di antara mereka._

 _"Ntar kalo gue kangen lo gimana?"_

 _"Telpon kan bi_ _ㅡ"_

 _"Gue pengennya ketemu." Daniel menghela nafas, "Lo ikut gue aja, yuk?"_

Sewoon tersenyum ketika ia mengingat percakapannya dengan Daniel. Dia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana Daniel bisa berpikir untuk mengajaknya pergi ke Los Angeles.

 _Handphone_ Sewoon yang berbunyi membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan cepat, tangan Sewoon meraih _handphone_ nya dan membuka sebuah pesan masuk.

 ** _Mydef_** _  
_ _oi woon  
kangen gak? wkwk_

 ** _Sewoon_**  
 _kaaaak  
aku udah nungguin dari tadi:(_

 ** _Mydef_** _  
_ _maaf baru sempet pegang hp_

 ** _Sewoon_**  
 _sibuk banget ya kaak?  
neneknya belom sembuh? gws ya buat neneknya:(_

 ** _Mydef_** _  
_ _disini repot woon  
harusnya gue ngajak lo aja biar bisa bantu bantu wkwk_

 ** _Sewoon_**  
 _ih aku dimanfaatkan_

Akhirnya, Sewoon dapat mengobrol dengan Daniel cukup lama. Biasanya, Daniel hanya akan membalas pesannya sekali atau dua kali, kemudian kembali menghilang.

Sewoon ingin mengatakan betapa rindunya dia pada Daniel. Ia ingin Daniel tahu bahwa Sewoon sering merelakan jam malamnya untuk menunggu Daniel. Namun, Sewoon takut perkataannya justru akan menambah beban Daniel. Toh, hanya dengan mengobrol seperti ini, rasa rindu Sewoon sudah cukup terobati.

Seakan mendapat _petunjuk_ , tiba-tiba Daniel meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menghubungi Sewoon secara intensif. Dia menjelaskan dengan rinci apa saja yang harus ia lakukan disana ㅡsehingga ia kesusahan hanya untuk sekedar mengambil _handphone_ dan menghubungi Sewoon.

Sewoon mengerti. Ia justru merasa tidak enak karena membuat Daniel merasa bersalah padanya.

 ** _Mydef_** _  
_ _sesibuk apapun disini gue selalu berusaha ngehubungin lo  
apa lo butuh gue  
walopun cuma semenit dua menit  
apa ada hal yang bisa gue lakuin buat lo, walopun dari jauh  
apa ada yang mau lo ceritain ke gue  
atau apapun  
gue sayang lo woon_

Sewoon membanting _handphone_ nya di atas kasur.

Daniel justru semakin membuat Sewoon merindukannya.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Kalo _dia_ bohong, itu artinya udah gak sayang lagi, kan?"

Adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Sewoon setelah satu jam berlalu.

Donghyun tidak mengerti. Sewoon terlihat aneh. Dia hanya menatap meja yang memisahkan mereka dengan kosong.

" _Depends_." Donghyun mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Dia bohongin aku dua kali." Sewoon menatap mata Donghyun, "Bohong. Hal yang paling aku benci."

Donghyun diam. Menunggu Sewoon menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Apa susahnya jujur? Aku juga gak bakal marah. Kenapa malah milih bohong? Coba waktu itu aku gak nanya lagi ke dia, apa dia bakal bohong terus?"

Mata Sewoon mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tau ini masalah kecil, tapi aku bener-bener benci sama orang yang bohong. Aku gak bisa percaya lagi sama orang yang pernah bohongin aku, sekecil apapun permasalahannya."

Sewoon menghela nafas, berusaha menstabilkan suaranya yang juga mulai bergetar.

"Setelah hampir dua tahun hubungan kami, kenapa dia milih bohong buat hal sekecil ini?"

Donghyun tidak bisa tetap diam ketika melihat air mata Sewoon mulai menetes, "Dia pasti punya alesan, Woon. Jangan mikir aneh-aneh dulu."

"Apapun alesannya, kenapa dia harus bohong? Toh, dia bukan selingkuh, kan."

Donghyun menghela nafas, "Kalo gak separah itu, maafin aja, Woon."

Sewoon menggeleng, "Dia udah bohong dua kali. Terus, gimana aku bisa percaya sama dia buat ke depannya? Padahal, harusnya aku terus percaya sama dia selama kami masih sama-sama."

Donghyun menatap Sewoon dengan khawatir. Dia mengerti, sebenci apa Sewoon pada kebohongan.

Sewoon bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain. Tentu saja, ketika orang yang ia percaya justru berbohong padanya, dia akan sangat kecewa.

"Aku gak pernah marah waktu aku lihat dia jalan sama orang lain. Aku gak marah waktu dia _nggak nganggep_ aku. Aku gak marah waktu dia tiba-tiba _badmood_. Aku gak marah waktu aku harus nunggu dia yang sering telat pas kami kencan. Aku berusaha ngerti, _when he's older_ tapi lebih kekanakan dari aku."

Sewoon mengatur nafasnya. Air matanya seakan memaksa ingin kembali lolos dari kelopak matanya.

"Aku gak bisa marah, karena aku sayang dia." Sewoon menghela nafas, "Tapi kalo dia bohong, apa aku tetep harus diem?"

Donghyun berpindah tempatㅡdari depan Sewoon menjadi di samping Sewoonㅡ ketika melihat air mata yang menggenang di kelopak mata Sewoon semakin banyak.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Donghyun memeluk Sewoon. Ia mengerti, Sewoon tidak membutuhkan nasehat apapun saat ini. Sewoon hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang mendengarkannya.

Tangan Donghyun bergerak untuk mengelus kepala Sewoon ketika ia mendengar isakan pelan Sewoon. Biarlah bajunya basah untuk hari ini, yang terpenting, Sewoon telah merasa ringan.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Akhir-akhir ini Daniel merasa Sewoon berbeda. Ia lebih pendiam, terkadang menanggapi Daniel dengan singkat atau bahkan sarkas.

Daniel tidak mengerti apa yang salah, dia tidak berani bertanya. Biasanya Sewoon akan dengan sukarela menceritakan masalahnya pada Daniel, bukan berubah menjadi pendiam seperti ini.

Bahkan setelah mereka selesai menonton sebuah film seperti ini, Sewoon tidak mengatakan apapun. Berbeda sekali dengan biasanya.

"Woon,"

"Hm?"

"Lo gak papa?"

Sewoon terdiam.

"Lo sakit? Di dalem emang dingin tadi."

Sewoon masih tidak menjawab.

"Kita pulaㅡ"

"Kak, kita putus aja, gimana?"

Sewoon melirik Daniel ketika Daniel tidak kunjung memberi respon. Ekspresi Daniel saat ini tidak bisa diartikan oleh Sewoon.

"Kan Kak Daniel udah kelas tiga juga jadiㅡ"

"Oke."

"H-hah?" Sewoon mengangkat kedua alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Lo mau putus, kan? Oke."

"Akuㅡ"

"Iya, gue ngerti."

Namun Sewoon tidak mengerti.

Daniel mengiyakan ucapan Sewoon begitu saja, ia bahkan belum mendengar alasan Sewoon.

Apa Daniel marah?

Atau dia berpikir Sewoon sedang bercanda?

Atau yang terburukㅡ

ㅡDaniel memang tidak menyayangi Sewoon lagi?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Semua berjalan baik-baik saja sampai Sewoon menyadari ia tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar Daniel.

Tidak ada yang aneh jika setidaknya Sewoon melihat Daniel sekali atau dua kali dalam seminggu di sekolah. Namun tidak, ketika tim sepak bola sekolah bertanding pun Sewoon tidak menemukan Daniel di antara para pemain.

Sewoon mencoba untuk tidak peduli, toh ia bukan siapa-siapa Daniel lagi. Tetapi disinilah dia sekarang, di ujung koridor milik kelas tiga untuk menunggu teman Daniel.

"Kakㅡ"

Tiga orang laki-laki memberhentikan langkahnya ketika merasa seseorang memanggil mereka.

Walaupun Sewoon tidak cukup sering mengobrol dengan mereka, Sewoon mengenal mereka. Tiga laki-laki yang bernama Jisung, Minhyun, dan Hyunbin itu selalu ada bersama Daniel.

"Sewoon? Ada apa?"

"Kak Daniel-nya gak ada?"

Minhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Lo gak tau?"

"Gak tau apa, Kak?"

"Wah parah si Daniel."

Sewoon memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Apa yang ia tidak tahu?

"Gue pikir kita doang yang gak dikasih tau, ternyata lo juga?"

"Gak dikasih tau apa?"

"Dia pindah. Tapi gue juga gak tau kemana." Jawab Minhyun.

"Kok lo bisa gak tau, Woon?" Kali ini Jisung yang bertanya.

"Sebenernya aku sama dia udah putusㅡ"

"Hah serius?" Pekik Jisung, "Gila, pantesan."

"Sebelum ngilang, Daniel kerjaannya cuma ngelamun. Berarti itu gara-gara lo?"

"Kok bisa putus, sih, Woon?"

"Padahal gue pikir lo berdua bakal lanjut sampe ijab."

"Lo yang mutusin?"

Sewoon mengangguk pelan, "Tapi dia langsung bilang iya, jadi yaudahㅡ"

"Masa langsung ngeiyain? Padahalㅡ"

"Padahal Daniel sayang banget sama lo."

"Dia gak pernah cerita apapun tentang pacar-pacarnya yang dulu, tapi lo beda. Tiap hari dia bahas lo, Sewoon inilah Sewoon itulah."

"Kalo tiba-tiba dia diem doang juga udah ketebak pasti lagi berantem sama lo."

"Dia juga pernah ngotot minta diajarin nyanyi, katanya biar gak kalah sama Donghyun. Emang Donghyun itu siapa, Woon?"

Pada saat itu Sewoon tidak tahu, apakah keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Daniel adalah benar.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **jadi intinya, sewoon mutusin daniel gara gara daniel bohongin dia:(**

 **oh iya, sewoon bakal ketemu daniel (sama ong) di master key huhu aku seneng bgt, walopun gaada jaehwan:(**


	10. Seven

**_Chapter 7_**

Tanpa Jaehwan sadari, ia telah menjauh sedikit demi sedikit dari Sewoon.

Ia tidak lagi menghubungi Sewoon secara insensif seperti dulu. Entah kenapa, berhubungan dengan Sewoon membuatnya merasa bersalah pada Daniel.

Jaehwan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk terlihat biasa saja di depan Sewoon, Daniel, atau bahkan adiknya. Jika selama satu tahun ini Sewoon dan Daniel dapat menahan perasaan masing-masing, kenapa Jaehwan tidak?

Gitarnya adalah satu-satunya yang mengerti bahwa ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

 _A night couldn't change them, but a week does._

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jaehwan × Jung Sewoon**

 **Phytagor Us**

 **Support Cast : Kim Dahyun; Kang Daniel**

 **Warn! Containing some harsh words.**

 **Casts are owned by theirselves and this story is owned by feazee.**

 **[ Bashing the pair is prohibited. You can bash me, but not my cast and my ship. I'm not forcing you to read, tho. ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu lagi ada masalah sama Kak Jaehwan?"

Sewoon menggeleng.

"Kok Kak Jaehwan akhir-akhir ini aneh, ya?"

"Aneh gimana?"

"Dia jadi jarang ngabisin makanan di kulkas, kerjaannya di kamar doang sambil main gitar. Pas diajak Kak Daniel futsal juga dia alesan capek mulu padahal dia gak ngapa-ngapain."

Sewoon terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan _hal ini_ pada Dahyun atau tidak.

"Menurutmu Kak Jaehwan kayak ngejauhin aku gitu gak, sih?"

"Jauhin gimana?"

"Ya gituㅡ Masa iya ini gara-gara Kak Daniel?"

"Kak Daniel?" Dahyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Eh iya, kamu ada apa sih sama Kak Daniel? Kak Jaehwan tuh kadang cerita sesuatu tentang kalian tapi cuma sepotong-sepotong, aku gak ngerti."

"Kak Daniel itu mantan aku."

Dahyun mengangguk mengerti sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu kemudian berteriak, "Hah gimana, Woon?"

"Kak Daniel mantan aku."

"Serius?"

Sewoon mengangguk.

"Kok putus? Kak Daniel kebanyakan kencan sama buku?"

Sewoon tertawa sembari menggeleng, "Kak Daniel yang sekarang itu jauh banget sama dulu."

"Dulu gimana? Lebih _nerd_?"

" _Nerd_ apanya, dulu gebetan dia banyak banget sampe aku pusing lihat dia gonta-ganti gandengan."

"Berarti putus gara-gara dia selingkuhin kamu?"

Sewoon kembali menggeleng, "Gak sampe sejahat itu, untungnya. Walopun dia emang suka tebar pesona, sih."

"Terus gara-gara apa? Cerita dong, Woon."

Sebuah helaan nafas lolos dari bibir Sewoon sebelum ia memulai ceritanya.

Dahyun akan segera menjadi orang kedua, setelah Donghyun, yang mengetahui cerita tentangnya dan Daniel dari sudut pandangnya dengan lengkap.

Sewoon menceritakan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Daniel, bagaimana datarnya pernyataan cinta Daniel, bagaimana Daniel melakukan segala sesuatu sesuai dengan keinginannya, bagaimana _tsundere_ nya Daniel, dan bagaimana ia merindukan Daniel ketika tiba-tiba Daniel menghilang hari itu.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Daniel tidak bodoh. Ia juga menyadari perubahan Jaehwan.

Dia sudah mencoba bertanya pada Jaehwan, apakah Jaehwan memiliki suatu masalah yang tidak bisa ia selesaikan sendiri, namun Jaehwan hanya menjawab, _"Emang muka gue muka-muka orang bermasalah ya?"_ , dengan senyum bodohnya.

Sewoon terlihat baik-baik saja, namun Daniel tahu Sewoon juga kebingungan dengan Jaehwan.

Daniel memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sewoon yang tengah duduk seorang diri di halte. Ia rasa inilah saatnya ia membicarakan segalanya dengan Sewoon.

"Woon,"

Suara Daniel membuyarkan lamunan Sewoon. Ia kemudian tersenyum ke arah Daniel yang terlihat gugup.

"Udah berapa lama?"

Sewoon mengerjap seiring dengan senyumannya yang menghilang, "Satu tahun? Satu tahun setengah?"

"Udah lama banget, ya?" Daniel tertawa, "Jadi sekarang gue harus seneng apa sedih?"

"Seneng dong, Kaㅡ"

"Iya, gue seneng. Akhirnya gue bisa ketemu lo lagi, bisa _pretend like nothing was going wrong_ , bisa ngobrol sesantai ini sama lo. Tapi di sisi lain, lo bukan punya gue lagi. _Lo punya Jaehwan_."

"K-kenapa, Kak? Kok tiㅡ"

"Gue benci situasi ini. Gue tau lo juga ngerasain akhir-akhir ini Jaehwan beda. Gue rasa kita gak akan bisa _biasa_ sama dia lagi sebelum masalah di antara kita selese."

Sewoon tersenyum, "Kak Daniel udah dewasa, ya, sekarang."

Daniel membalas senyuman Sewoon. Kenapa senyuman Sewoon masih terasa _sama_?

"Lo boleh tanya apapun ke gue. Gue bakal jawab. Termasuk kalo lo nanya kenapa waktu itu gue langsung bilang _iya_ terus ngilang."

Sewoon menghela nafas kemudian terdiam sejenak, "Aku nyari kamu, Kak. Walopun aku tau aku gak mungkin nemuin kamu, aku tetep usaha. Siapa sih, Kak, yang suka digantungin? Iya, waktu itu emang kita udah putus, tapi gak tau kenapa aku ngerasa masih ada sesuatu yang belom selesai di antara kita."

 _Bahkan sampai sekarang_.

Daniel mendengarkan Sewoon dengan seksama. Mencoba memahami kenapa dulu ia begitu kekanakan.

"Gue gak tau apa keputusan gue waktu itu bener," Ucap Daniel setelah ia menghela nafas.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya suara mesin mobil dan motor yang mengisi ruang pendengaran mereka. Daniel hanya menatap kosong ke depan, dan Sewoon terus menatap Daniel dalam diam.

"Gue udah _move on_. Walaupun _screenshots_ _chat_ kita, foto-foto kita belom gue hapus, tapi gue rasa gue udah bisa lupain lo."

Jeda sejenak.

"Tapi ternyata gue salah. Pas gue lihat lo beberapa minggu lalu, semua masih terasa sama. Yang gue inget dari kita cumaㅡ gue masih sayang lo."

Daniel menunduk, " _But then I realized, now you're so close yet so far._ "

"Gue minta maaf, kalo dulu gue gak bisa jadi pacar yang lo pengenin. Yang bisanya cuma maksain kehendak gue, posesif, cemburuan, _childish_ ㅡ apalagi?"

Daniel menoleh ke arah Sewoon, membalas tatapan mata Sewoon yang tidak juga berpindah darinya.

"Kak, akuㅡ"

Daniel mengangkat alisnya, menunggu Sewoon melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku juga sama."

Daniel terkejut, namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Aku juga gak tau apa keputusanku waktu itu yang terbaik buat kita. Aku gak pernah bener-bener bisa lupain kamu, Kak. Kamu tetep ada dipikiranku. Sampai akhirnyaㅡ aku kenal Kak Jaehwan."

Daniel tersenyum pahit, "Gue tau. Gue bisa lihat Jaehwan beneran tulus sama lo. Jangan sia-siain dia, ya?"

Sewoon memiringkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Gue ngomong sebanyak tadi bukan buat bikin lo ngeraguin perasaan lo ke Jaehwan, apalagi ngajakin lo balikan. Gue cuma gak mau _sesuatu_ diantara kita gak pernah selesai. Gue juga gak mungkinㅡ ngerebut orang yang disayang Jaehwan."

Hati Sewoon tersentuh. Sejak kapan Daniel _nya_ menjadi sedewasa ini?

"Gue seneng, akhirnya lo bisa nemuin orang yang bisa bikin lo bahagia, _someone who is hundreds times better than me_. Lo jangan kayak gue ya, yang ngakunya bisa lepas dari masa lalu _yet still suffering_."

Mata Sewoon memanas, sesuatu dalam dirinya seakan memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Daniel yang berada di sebelahnya saat ini, benar-benar berbeda dengan yang dulu.

"Besok, coba lo ajak Jaehwan ngomong. Jelasin ke dia tentang semuanya, termasuk kalo kita _already dealing with the past_. Jangan sampe kalian jauh cuma gara-gara gue, oke?"

Sewoon tidak menjawab, matanya senantiasa mengikuti gerak Daniel yang kini tengah berdiri kemudian menepuk kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Air matanya tidak dapat ia bendung lagi setelah Daniel benar-benar meninggalkannya. Sewoon tidak mengerti, kenapa justru hatinya semakin kacau?

Terakhir kali Sewoon menangis sekencang ini adalah satu tahun yang lalu, ketika Sewoon sadar ia tidak dapat menemui Daniel lagi.

Sewoon tidak sadar, tangisannya membuat seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Daniel hingga membuat Sewoon menangis.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Jaehwan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelasnya. Setiap orang yang dilewatinya menyingkir, aura Jaehwan sedang tidak menyenangkan.

Debuman pintu yang dibanting membuat seluruh mahasiswa yang berada di dalam kelas mengalihkan fokus mereka. Jaehwan terlihat bersungut-sungut dengan mata yang menatap tajam kearah Daniel.

Baru saja Daniel menyunggingkan senyumㅡkarena akhirnya Jaehwan men _dekati_ nyaㅡ, kepalan tangan Jaehwan telah menyapa wajahnya.

"Hwan?"

Satu tinjuan lagi berhasil mengenai hidung Daniel.

Daniel membutuhkan tiga detik untuk menyadari bahwa Jaehwan akan memukulnya lagi. Tangannya terarah menahan tangan Jaehwan yang masih terkepal erat di depannya.

"Lo kenapa?"

"Bangsat."

"Lo kenapa, gue tanya?"

"Padahal gue udah ngalah. Gue gak papa kalo lo emang mau balikan sama Sewoon, asal Sewoon seneng. Tapi ternyata gue salah?

Daniel tidak mengerti, "Ngomong pelan-pelan, Hwan."

"Lo apain Sewoon kemaren?"

Daniel mengerutkan dahinya, "Hah?"

"Gak usah pura-pura gak tau, anjing."

Kini giliran kepalan tangan kiri Jaehwan yang menyapa wajah Daniel. Tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran hebat di antara mereka.

Tidak ada satupun teman sekelas mereka yang berani untuk memisahkan.

Jaehwan bukanlah tipe yang suka mencari masalah apalagi berkelahi, namun kali ini ia memukul temannya sendiri? Teman-teman mereka tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang menghadang jalan Dahyun dan Sewoon. Penampilannya berantakan, juga nafasnya terlihat tidak beraturan.

"Lo adeknya Jaehwan, kan?"

Dahyun mengangguk pelan.

Perempuan itu kembali mengatur nafasnya sejenak, "Lo cepetan ke kelas sekarang. Jaehwan berantem sama Daniel."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Dahyun dan Sewoon segera berlari menuju kelas Jaehwan.

Batin Dahyun bertanya-tanya, Jaehwan bertengkar? Sejak kapan?

Ketika mereka berdua sampai di kelas Jaehwan, mereka tidak melihat keberadaan Jaehwan. Hanya kondisi kelas yang berantakanㅡmeja dan kursi yang tidak lagi berada di tempatnyaㅡ, penampilan Daniel yang juga berantakan, dan mahasiswa lain yang tengah berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun.

"Kak Jaehwan dimana?"

Setelah melihat Daniel menggeleng, Dahyun segera berlari keluar kelas. Menyisakan Sewoon yang kini mendekati Daniel dalam diam.

Sewoon hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ia ingin ikut Dahyun untuk mencari Jaehwan.

Tapi sepertinya, Dahyun sendiri sudah cukup?

"Kenapa berantem, Kak?"

Daniel menggeleng, "Lo kemaren nangis abis gue tinggal?"

Sewoon tersentak, "E-eh?"

"Jaehwan lihat pas lo nangis, dan dia salah paham. Kayaknya sih, gitu."

Sewoon menunduk. Semua ini karenanya?

"Woon? Lo gakㅡ"

"Kita ke ruang kesehatan yuk, Kak?"

Lima menit kemudian Daniel telah duduk di salah satu ranjang yang berada di ruang kesehatan, memperhatikan Sewoon yang sibuk mengambil obat luka untuknya.

Dengan membawa alkohol, kapas, dan hansaplast di tangannya, Sewoon menarik sebuah kursi ke depan Daniel untuk ia duduki. Matanya memperhatikan luka di wajah Daniel satu persatu.

Memar di pipi, sobek di ujung bibir, dan bekas darah di bawah hidungnya. Separah apa mereka bertengkar tadi?

"Yah, Kak, gak ada es batu."

"Gak papa, nanti beli di kantin."

Sewoon mengangguk setuju kemudian mengambil kapas untuk membersihkan darah di sekitar hidung Daniel. Setelah bersih, ia mengambil kapas lain kemudian membasahi sebagian kecil kapas tersebut menggunakan cairan alkohol. Protesan Daniel kontan terdengar ketika kapas tersebut menyentuh lukanya.

"Sakit, Kak?"

"Ya menurut lo, Woon?"

Sewoon tertawa kecil, "Berantem aja bisa, masa nahan sakit kecil gini aja gak bisa?"

Daniel terdiam. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di wajahnya seakan menghilang begitu saja ketika melihat wajah serius Sewoon ketika mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Woon, makasih ya udah lengkapin persahabatan gue sama Jaehwan?"

Tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, Sewoon menjawab, "Maksudnya?"

"Kata orang, persahabatan itu belom lengkap kalo belom pernah naksir satu orang yang sama. Eheheheㅡ Aduh! Aduh, Woon! Jangan diteken!"

Seakan _de javu_ , mereka tidak sadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka. Kali ini, mendung dihatinya yang menguasai,. Bukan lagi rasa penasaran, apalagi kemarahan.

 **To Be Continued**

 ** _jangan tanya aku ini apa:( kata mbak taylor, the world moves on another day, another drama, jadi gaasik kalo gada dramanya. iyakan iya iya iya? xd;_**

 ** _anw, sewoon sama daniel di master key sukses bikin hatiku terombang-ambing : )_**


	11. Eight

Jaehwan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengikuti perintah Dahyunㅡadiknya itu tadi menyuruhnya agar ia segera mengobati lukanya. Akibat ia dengan _tidak sengaja_ berada di ruang kesehatan tadi, luka di hatinya malah jauh terasa lebih menyakitkan dibanding luka yang ia dapatkan dari Daniel.

Jaehwan mengambil gitarnya dari ruang musik, juga menenteng sebuah kursi plastik dari sana. Ia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian setiap orang ketika ia meletakan kursi yang ia bawa di tengah lapangan kemudian mendudukinya.

"Ada yang mau _request_ lagu?"

Tanpa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi, orang-orang tersebut segera melingkari Jaehwan. Suara Jaehwan memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jaehwan × Jung Sewoon**

 **Phytagor Us**

 **Support Cast : Kim Dahyun; Kang Daniel**

 **Casts are owned by theirselves and this story is owned by feazee.**

 **[ Bashing the pair is prohibited. You can bash me, but not my cast and my ship. I'm not forcing you to read, tho. ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kak Jaehwan tadi ngomong sesuatu tentang aku, nggak?"

Dahyun menggeleng, "Dia cuma diem. Aku tanya kenapa mukul Kak Daniel juga gak dijawab."

Sewoon menghela nafas, "Hyun, jangan marah, ya?"

Dahyun menatap Sewoon tidak mengerti.

"Kak Jaehwan salah paham, gara-gara akuㅡ"

" _I know right_." Dahyun menghela nafas.

"H-hah?"

Dahyun baru saja membuka mulutnya ketika samar-samar pendengarannya menangkap suara kakaknya sedang bernyanyi.

"Kenapa, Hyun?" Bingung Sewoon ketika melihat Dahyun tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Kita nonton orang patah hati nyanyi aja, yuk."

Sewoon tidak dapat mengelak ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Dahyun.

Dahyun segera menerobos gerombolan mahasiswa di tengah lapangan, hanya sampai tengah-tengah gerombolan tersebut kemudian berhentiㅡtidak berminat berada di bagian depan.

"ㅡ _We spend our time walking by the ocean side_  
 _Our hands are gently intertwined,_  
 _A feeling I just can't describe_  
 _And all this time we spent alone_  
 _Thinking we could not be lone_  
 _To something so damn beautiful,_  
 _So damn beautiful._ "

Mata Jaehwan bertemu dengan mata Sewoon.

Kenapa Sewoon harus datang ketika ia menyanyikan lagu ini?

" _I keep craving craving,_  
 _You don't know it but its true_  
 _Can't get my mouth to say the words they wanna say to you_  
 _This is typical of love,_  
 _Can wait anymore_ ㅡ _"_

Jeda satu, dua detik.

"ㅡ _Won't wait,_  
 _I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever."_

Jaehwan mengambil nafas, sembari menahan nyeri yang datang dari sudut bibirㅡatau mungkin lebih tepat, hatiㅡnya. Kurang dari tiga detik lagi, semua isi benaknya akan tersampaikan melalui lagu ini. Entah Sewoon akan memahaminya atau tidak.

" _In my dreams,_  
 _You're with me_  
 _We'll be everything I want us to be."_

Sewoon tidak tahu apakah dia salah, namun dia yakin dia mendengar suara Jaehwan tengah bergetar.

" _And from there,_  
 _Who knows maybe this will be the night that we kiss,_  
 _For the first time, or it that just me and my_ ㅡ _"_

Jaehwan menghela nafas berat.

"ㅡ _Imagination_."

Sewoon berharap kali ini matanya salah. Air yang tengah melintasi pipi Jaehwan itu bukan air mata, kan? Pasti itu adalah air hujanㅡ

Orang-orang yang menggerombol di sekitar Jaehwan segera membubarkan diri ketika hujan tiba-tiba turun.

Jaehwan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mata sendunya masih terarah pada Sewoon.

Sewoon-pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika Dahyun berlari menuju Jaehwan untuk melindungi Jaehwan dari air hujan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Suara Dahyun yang meneriaki Jaehwan untuk segera beranjak tidak didengarkan oleh kakaknya itu.

Apakah langit juga mengetahui betapa gelapnya hatinya saat ini? Apakah langit sedang menangis bersamanya?

Sewoon tersentak ketika sesuatu menutupi sebagian pandangannya.

Di sebelahnya, Daniel membawa sebuah payung yang kini tengah melindunginya dan Daniel dari air hujan.

Sebelah tangan Daniel yang berada di bahunya memaksa untuk mengikuti langkah Daniel mendekati Jaehwan dan Dahyun. Setelah Daniel melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sewoon, tangan tersebut mengulurkan sebuah payung lain pada Jaehwan.

Daniel tersenyum ketika Jaehwan menerima payung darinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kak, jangan tiba-tiba marah kayak tadi, ih. Padahal biasanya gak pernah marah, kan?" Ujar Sewoon.

"Nah, dengerin. Mana bakal Sewoon suka kalo lo kasar, iya gak, Woon?"

Kemudian terdengar aduhan Daniel akibat sikutan Sewoon.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Dahyun menghampiri Sewoon yang sedang duduk seorang diri di salah satu bangku di perpustakaan.

"Gimana, Woon?"

Sewoon melirik Dahyun kemudian menggeleng.

Sewoon masih bingung. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Kenapa harus Jaehwan? Kenapa harus Daniel? Kenapa harus dirinya?

"Hyun,"

"Hm?"

"Kamu kesel gak sih sama aku?"

Dahyun mengangkat kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud Sewoon.

"Mungkin, gara-gara aku nyakitin kakakmu?"

"ㅡEnggak." Dahyun menggeleng, "Kalo aku ada di posisi kamu, aku pasti juga bakal bingung."

Sewoon menatap Dahyun dalam diam. Ada satu hal yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Dahyun.

"Menurutmu, aku harus gimana? _Which one_ ㅡ?"

"E-eh? Kalo kamu tanya aku, ya jelas aku bakal pilih Kak Jaehwan, lah, Woon."

"Hyun," Panggil Sewoonㅡlagi.

"Ya?"

"Aku kepikiran satu jalan keluar, tapi aku nggak ngerti ini baik atau enggak."

"Apa?"

"Jujur aja aku nggak mau nyakitin siapapun, aku udah berusaha cari jalan tengah berkali-kali tapi cuma ini yang menurutku paling _fair_."

"Iya apa, ih?"

Sewoon menghela nafas berat.

"Satu sakit, semua harus ngerasain biar adil. Iya kan, Hyun? Jadi gimana kaloㅡ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ㅡaku aja yang pergi?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **hallo! maaf aku baru balik lagi:"D**

 **anw makasih yang masih sempetin review disini, aku pikir udah nggak ada yang interest apalagi nungguin kelanjutannya phytagor us:"D**


End file.
